Cosas que solo le pasan a Levi
by Anna Yaeger
Summary: Levi Ackerman se ve atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer gracias a los experimentos de Hanji con ayuda de... ¡¿Petra!, la única solución de volver a ser hombre es tener sexo con un virgen ¿Quién sera el afortunado chico de tener al hombre (ahora mujer) mas fuerte de la humanidad entre sus piernas? Habrá un poco de JeanArmin
1. ¡¿Qué le ocurrió al cuerpo de Heichou!

_**Cosa que solo le pasan a Levi**_

**¡Hola! Un gusto conocerlas n.n he aquí mi primera historia en **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama si fueran mios habria mucho mas yaoi y yuri**

**ADVERTENCIAS****: Ereri/Lemon/Fem!Levi/UnaHanjiLoquisha/UnaPetraFujoshi**

**En este fic Petra, Mike Auruo, Erd, Gunter estan VIVOS, sep como leyeron estan vivos, ¡Vivos!**

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_**Capitulo**__** uno:**__** ¡¿Q**__**ué**__** le **__**ocurrió**__** al**__** cue**__**rpo**__** d**__**e**__** Heichou?!**_

– ¡Heichou!, mi padre me trajo setas que solo crecen en mi pueblo ¿Quiere probar? –Dijo Petra emocionada

– ¿Están limpias? –Preguntó Levi mirando las setas con desconfianza

– ¡Claro!, las lave yo misma, incluso yo también las he degustado así que no se preocupe heichou –Dijo y le entrego una al azabache

Levi la aceptó, miro a la seta y dijo–: ¡Oh seta del mal tiembla bajo la fuerza de mis enzimas!

Petra se marchó con una sonrisa, ella aun no creía que Levi fuera a aceptar tan rápido el plan de Hanji iba, tal vez, a salir como lo planearon solo faltaba esperar los resultados para mañana.

.

.

Una mañana hermosa para todos los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento que iban animados al entrenamiento matutino, una hermosa mañana para todos menos para cierto sargento de cabello azabache y de nombre Levi que por su mala suerte le dolía mucho el pecho y el estómago, era como Hanji le había dicho que se sienten las mujeres al tener la menstruación, ¡No!, él no debía pensar eso, él es un ¡HOMBRE!, pero como es muy orgulloso no va a ir donde Hanji para que lo revise, ni loco va donde esa mujer, podría hacerle cualquier cosa para desarrollar sus enfermizos experimentos.

–Agh, me duele –Se retorcía Levi en su pulcra cama- espero que todo esté limpio cuando salga o va haber sangre.

.

.

Mientras en el comedor del castillo; Hanji y Mike tenían una amena conversación tomando el té.

–Siento un olor raro, –Dijo Mike olfateando el aire– es como el olor de Levi, pero no es la misma, tiene la esencia de una mujer.

– ¿Seguro que es el olor del enano? –Hanji parecía muy interesada– Espero que sea el olor del enanin, pero para saber mejor déjame investigar a mí porque presiento lo que puede ser.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?, loca –Mike dudaba en dejarlo en sus manos, tal vez qué estaría pasando en la retorcida mente de la científica.

–Fue bueno hablar contigo Mike, pero me tengo que ir ¡Muchas gracias por la información! –Le dijo Hanji con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y con los cristales de los lentes obscurecidos, al mismo tiempo en el que se iba a su laboratorio.

.

.

Eren y Hanji estaban en el laboratorio tomando muestras de sangre del menor, al haber acabado la científica iba a poner en marcha su plan.

–Eren, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Levi a su habitación? –Le dijo al castaño– Y le das este café, me lo pidió hace un rato pero no puedo ir a dejárselo y todos están ocupados.

– ¡Por supuesto Hanji! –Aceptó Eren que también quería ver que le pasaba al azabache ya que no fue al entrenamiento matutino.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Eren, sabía que podía contar contigo! –Hanji con una sonrisa vio que el menor se iba con el café en sus manos- ¡Eren, no le digas que lo hice yo!

.

.

Levi estaba acostado hecho bolita –literalmente– en la cama, aun le dolía el estómago, el pecho ya no le dolía, en realidad se sentía muy extraño y más pequeño de lo que ya era. Eren entro sin golpear la puerta, ya que supuso que Levi estaría durmiendo. Y como lo pensó, allí estaba el pelinegro retorciéndose debajo de las sabanas por el dolor.

–Heichou –Dijo el castaño– despierte.

–Mmm… –se estiro al mismo tiempo que se tallaba un ojo con la mano– que quieres mocoso–Dijo somnoliento, para Eren esa imagen de Levi era muy tierna.

–Le traje un café –Dejó el café en el velador– ¿Cómo esta heichou?

Levi tomó el café y bebió un sorbo y se sentó en la cama –Me siento extraño, mocoso.

–H-heichou su… su cuerpo –Dijo Eren al ver que el cuerpo de Levi tenía un bulto que los hombres no tenían.

Levi se palpó el cuerpo por todos lados hasta llegar a los pechos, al sentir un bulto se horrorizo pensando lo peor –Pero que mierda– Dijo el azabache al mismo tiempo que veía que ya no estaba su miembro. Se paró rápidamente y se desnudó para verse en el espejo el cuerpo.

–H-heichou… y-yo pensé que era h-hombre–Dijo un avergonzado Eren al ver al azabache desnudo.

– ¡Maldita sea!, ¡soy un hombre! –Se convenció pero fue en vano su cuerpo era el de una mujer– Esto debe ser obra de la cuatro ojos de mierda.

Levi se disponía a salir, cuando unos brazos lo detuvieron.

–H-heichou, no puede salir así –Dijo mostrando la desnudez de Levi, mientras se cubría la cara de la vergüenza.

– ¡Me importa una mierda! –Dijo al salir corriendo en busca de la científica– ¡Hanji, maldita sea dónde estás!

– ¡Heichou no salga! –Gritaba Eren tras de Levi– Ah, –Suspiró– ¡no valla así! –Gritó al tiempo que se va corriendo detrás de Levi.

.

.

En el comedor se encontraba una tranquila y algo divertida Hanji al escuchar los gritos del pelinegro, su plan esta como lo había planeado ahora venía la parte más importante; la de convencer a Levi de tener sexo con el chico de ojos aguamarina.

Levi entro al comedor y se encontró con la loca amante de los titanes; allí viéndola tan tranquila y comiendo, se acercó a ella y le aventó la comida muy lejos

–Eh~… Enano estaba comiendo eso –Dijo con un puchero, que a Levi no le pareció tierno.

–A la mierda –Dijo el azabache con el ceño fruncido más de lo usual– quiero que me digas lo que significa esto –Señalando su cuerpo ahora de mujer con molestia

–Ah… heichou cúbrase –Dijo Eren tan sonrojado que su cara era la envidia de los tomates.

– ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? –Dijo con fingida molestia.

–Porque tú estás loca, –Dijo apuntándola– solo a tu mente perversa se le ocurriría hacer esto con una simple persona que solo busca la paz en su humilde y bella vida –Dijo Levi con voz irónica.

–Hahahaha… –Hanji rio estrepitosamente golpeándole el hombro al azabache– no mientas pulgarcita tu…

Pero al momento de seguir hablando Levi la golpeó en el estómago.

–No me llames pulgarcita, maldita cuatro ojos –se sentó y chasqueo la lengua.

Eren que se mantenía al margen de toda la situación fue a ayudar a Hanji que por el fuerte golpe que le dio Levi no se mantenía de pie.

–Heichou yo… bueno… –Trataba de buscar una manera de no enfadar más al pelinegro– yo pensé que usted era hombre.

Pero como de Eren hablamos, lo que dijo el castaño hizo enfurecer más al azabache. Este se puso de pie, fue donde Eren y le jalo el cabello dejando una corta distancia entre ambos.

–Mira mocoso aunque tenga este cuerpo de mujer sigo siendo mucho más hombre que tu –Dijo escupiendo cada palabra con veneno puro.

–Oh…. –Apenas pudo articular Eren que se ruborizó por tener tan cerca a Levi

–Enanin, has comido algo que tal vez pudo hacer este efecto.

–Mmm… bueno, –Dijo recordando la noche anterior– Petra me dio unas setas que le trajo su padre, dijo que solo crecían donde ella vivía.

– ¿Cuál de estos eran? –Dijo mostrando un libro con imágenes de distintos tipos de setas y hongos

–Era ese

–Ahora entiendo todo pulgarcita –Dijo con su cantarina voz.

Hanji ya lo entendía todo desde hace mucho ya que ella "obligo" a Petra a que le diera esos hongos a Levi para llevar a cabo su plan, aunque no pensó que el azabache fuera a aceptar tan fácil.

–Qué entiendes, cuatro ojos –Dijo Levi con molestia y cruzándose de brazos.

–Bueno –Dijo acomodándose los lentes–, como comiste estas setas tus hormonas masculinas se reemplazaron por las hormonas femeninas llevando a cabo la transformación física, en otras palabras si un hombre come esto se convertirá en mujer.

–Y… ¿Cómo se cura?

–Bueno mi pulgarcita tienes que tener sexo con un virgen –Dijo tratando en no romper en carcajadas por la expresión que puso Levi.

–Pero aquí no hay ningún chico virgen, maldita cuatro ojos.

– Esta Eren, ¿no? –Dijo mirando al castaño que tenía la cabeza gacha.

–Eren no es virgen, acaso no has visto a esa mocosa Ackerman que está pegado a él todo los días –Dijo el azabache con ligera molestia que fue percibida por la castaña– seguro que han tenido más de una sesión de lemmon hard.

–Oye Eren, –Dijo la científica– ¿tú no eres virgen?

–Eh… bueno –Dijo el castaño con toda la cara roja– Mikasa solo es mi hermana…

–Oh… más encima es incesto –Dijo el azabache molesto.

– ¿¡Qué!? –Dijo asombrado– Yo nunca haría eso con mi hermana, a-además yo nunca he estado con alguien.

–Wow Erencin –Dijo con una sonrisa la castaña– hoy es tu día de suerte, tendrás lemmon hard con nuestra pulgarcita.

–Oí yo nunca acepte follar con el mocoso – Dijo molesto.

–Entonces te quedaras como mujer para siempre –Dijo la científica.

–Tsk… bueno, –Dijo el azabache– pero te bañas antes de acercarte a mí.

–Bien, hoy en la noche todos nos vamos y los dejamos solos –Dijo la amante de los titanes con una sonrisa ladina.

–Lo promete Hanji –Dijo el castaño.

–Claro, lo prometo a que mi nombre es Hanji Segunda del Rosario Mercedes Guadalupe de la Santa Maria Esperanza de los Ángeles Inmaculada Casa y Pura de Santísimo y Sagrado y Nunca Bien Ponderado Corazón de Jesús Zoe –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–Déjate de joder, cuatro ojos –Dijo el azabache– deja de leer tus novelas mejicanas.

–Hahahaha, pero si me dan muchas ideas geniales.

.

.

Era de noche en el castillo, solo habían dos personas como había prometido Hanji los dejaron a ambos solos para su sesión de lemmon aunque tal vez no tan hard, todo depende de Levi ahora mujer y un castaño muy emocionado por su primera ves.

Levi termino de bañarse y cuando se adentró a su habitación noto la presencia de cierto castaño que si fuera un perro estaría moviendo la cola de un lado para otro por la llegada de su "ama".

–Oí mocoso te has bañado como te dije.

– ¡Si heichou! –Dijo Eren muy emocionado y a la vez todo rojo por a vergüenza.

–Entonces empecemos –Dijo serio

–Mmm… como empiezo heichou –Dijo un apenado Eren.

–Tú tienes que saber cómo empezar no se supone que eres hombre, –Dijo Levi con burla– además deja de decirme heichou dime Levi y yo te diré Eren.

–Okey, pero igual no sé cómo empezar.

–Yo te guiare mocoso, pero solo a empezar lo demás lo ves tu –Dijo Levi desviando la mirada.

–Gracias –Dijo Eren en un susurro que fue escuchado por el mayor.

Levi se subió a la cama y beso los labios de Eren, este quedo impactado y enseguida correspondió, Eren acerco el pequeño cuerpo de Levi a su propio cuerpo apretándolo por su pequeña cintura. Ambos se separaron unos centímetros, para luego volver a unirse en un beso más apasionado y salvaje, Eren bajo sus manos hasta los pechos de Levi y los comenzó a masajear.

–Ah… –Gemía Levi al tacto de las manos de Eren sobre la tela.

Eren le saco la polera a Levi, empezó a bajar besando el cuello hasta llegar a los pechos mientras a uno lo chupaba y mordisqueaba al otro lo masajeaba con la mano, Levi solo jadeaba de placer. Cuando Eren termino con ambos pecho de nuevo asalto la boca de la mayor ahora metiendo la lengua ambas jugaban y se enredaban solo se separaban para tomar aire. Eren se sacó la polera y los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer, Levi quedo embobada con el cuerpo de Eren nunca pensó que estaría tan bien formado. Eren quería más de Levi y le quito los pantalones junto con las bragas.

–Ems… Levi, ¿ahora qué hago? –Preguntó Eren–

–Tienes que meterla –Dijo Levi ruborizado.

–No creo que quepa por ese agujero tan pequeño –Dijo Eren muy curioso.

–Solo métela y deja de mirar.

–Bueno Mi pulgarcita –Dijo Eren con una sonrisa y Levi solo se disponía a desviar la mirada de la de Eren.

Eren recostó a Levi en la cama y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios; mordiendo y dejando marcas por todo el cuerpo en especial el cuello. El castaño abrió las piernas de Levi y se posó al medio de estas.

–Levi voy a entrar –aviso el castaño, que lo último que quería era lastimar a su Levi.

–Ah d-duele s-sácalo –Gemía de dolor.

–Levi, rasgúñame, muérdeme o golpéame, cuando te duela, si no entró no podrás volver a ser tu mismo.

–Graci... Ah –Mordió el hombro de Eren y lo abrazó más fuerte.

Eren beso los labios de Levi, era un beso que transmitía seguridad, hizo que Levi olvidara el dolor. Eren cada ves estaba mas adentro y cuando estuvo completamente adentro espero un tiempo para que Levi se acostumbrara, cuando ya pasado un minuto dio una estocada que hizo que Levi gimiera de placer, Eren quería escuchar más de aquella dulce melodía que salía de la pequeña boca de la azabache, Levi no aguantaba más ella solo quería mas no lo pedía pero lo demostraba al mover las caderas en busca de más contacto, Eren tenía una sonrisa al saber que su azabache lo aceptaba. Unas cuantas estocadas más junto con gemidos y jadeos de Levi, Eren se corrió llegando al clímax donde ambos gritaron de placer, Eren salió del interior de Levi y se recostó a su lado intentado neutralizar la respiración.

Con lo que no se esperó Eren fue que a la azabache le quedaba mucha energía para seguir, Levi fue a gatas hasta la entrepierna de Eren y se posiciono en estas para tener la vista del miembro del castaño junto a su rostro. Levi empezó lamiendo el glande con mucha delicadeza sabiendo que allí es la parte más sensible del hombre, la azabache parecía que estuviera lamiendo un caramelo de lo gustosa que estaba, Eren no podía más él no podía creer que Levi le estuviera dando un oral.

–Mmm… Rico –Al decir aquello Levi se relamió los labios y empezó a engullir por completo el miembro de Eren; arriba y bajo cada vez más rápido, Eren retorciéndose de placer que la pelinegra le proporcionaba, una vez llegado al éxtasis Eren no pudo evitar eyacular dentro de cavidad bucal de la azabache. Ella, al contrario de lo que pensó Eren, no se molestó sino incluso le gusto al grado de tragar el semen y lamiendo sus labios que aún tenía aquel líquido.

Eren al ver que Levi se tragó su semen gustosa no pudo evitar ponerse duro de nuevo, dando inicio a otra ronda de sexo hasta quedarse dormidos. Levi despertó y no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido al sentir el miembro de Eren en su interior.

–Eren despierta –Lo sacudió para que despertase pero no lo logro–, maldita sea ¡Despierta mocoso de mierda! –Levi grito tan fuerte que Eren salto del susto y se cayó de la cama junto a Levi.

–Ouch… eso dolió no tenías que gritar así –Levanto a Levi, que aún seguía sentada en el pene del menor, y la deposito en la cama para luego pararse él.

–Tsk… ven vamos a bañarnos –Levi se fue caminando como un ciervo recién nacido al baño y llenó la bañera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Si quieren que continúe dejen un review, disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico  
><strong>

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**bye bye nwn**


	2. Una noticia no muy agradable

**Hola, pido disculpas por la tardanza**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, solo la historia es mia**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Fem!Levi/Ereri/LeveMuyLeveEreMika/ArminConInsomnio**

**Notas al final**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos: Una noticia no muy agradable<strong>

Petra y Hanji se encontraban en la cocina platicando mientras que la pelirroja preparaba el almuerzo junto a Auruo, que aún se preguntaba el porqué de haber salido con todos los cadetes en la noche anterior menos Arlet, Jaeger y el sargento Levi. Hanji se sorprendió mucho, habían olvidado a Armin en la biblioteca mientras todos habían dejado a la pareja amarse con tranquilidad, de seguro Armin quedo con secuelas de trastornos, hasta aquí llego el mejor estratega de la generación. Petra hizo una exclamación al ver que llegaba el blondo con grandes ojeras como si no hubiera conciliado el sueño por semanas, tallándose un ojo empezó hablar mientras veía como los demás soldados llegaban animados contando como la pasaron la noche anterior

–Buenos días Hanji, Petra –Dijo Armin al sentarse en una silla cerca de la mesa– ¿Dónde fueron anoche?, los busque por todos lados y ni rastro de alguien, ah –Suspiro y bostezo el rubio al terminar de hablar.

–E-eso no importa ahora… ¿Y cómo dormiste? –Pregunto la castaña soltando una risa nerviosa y a la vez rascándose la nuca.

–Dormí horrible, en realidad ni siquiera pude dormir con tanto ruido –El rubio habló cabreado, lo único que quería era dormir– Busque de donde venía el ruido, aquel sonido lascivo y erótico provenía de la habitación de Eren, en el calabozo. Aunque fui al último piso del castillo, ¡Igual se escuchaban los putos gemidos de una mujer! –Dijo con una extraña sonrisa que daba escalofríos, Petra se preguntaba a donde había quedado el tierno chico veinteañero.

Petra se dio vuelta con una mueca de preocupación y un poco de culpa para llevarle la taza de café, ya vacía, a Auruo pero no alcanzo a llegar a las manos del castaño ceniza, un ruido de una taza romperse y un grito de emoción por parte de Hanji y Petra fue lo único que se escuchó en la cocina mientras llegaba Levi y por detrás Eren con la cabeza gacha. Todos miraban expectantes la "escena"; Levi con un cuerpo de mujer caminando mal sujetándose la cadera y Eren más afligido que niño pequeño que moja la cama.

– ¿Qué mierda miran? –Ataco la azabache– Tu~ cuatro ojos de mierda.

– ¿Yo? No, creo que te equivocas –Dijo nerviosa mientras intentaba escapar, pero fue muy tarde Levi la tenía sujetada del cuello de la camisa.

–Dijiste que si tenía sexo con este mocoso mi cuerpo volvería a la normalidad, pero dónde está mi pene, ¡No está mí puto pene! –Levi grito exasperada, estos eran los muy pocos momentos en donde Levi perdía los estribos.

–Pulgarcita antes que nada ¿Usaron protección? –Por la cara que pusieron ambos Hanji dedujo que no la usaron. Fue donde el castaño parándose frente de el– Eren, no me digas que eyaculaste dentro de Levi.

–B-bueno… ¿Acaso es tan malo haberme corrido dentro de Heichou? –Dijo Eren todo rojo por la vergüenza.

–Eren, hay una posibilidad de que Levi quede embarazada –Dijo seria Hanji, eso sí que era raro, no porque exista la posibilidad de que eren puede ser padre, sino que Hanji estaba seria, muy seria.

Al escuchar aquello, Eren se quedó en shock, estaba allí parado sin decir ninguna palabra, lo que Hanji supuso que pasaría paso, Eren cayó de bruces al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza. Hanji reía divertida, Petra moviendo a Eren preocupada y Armin tratando de dormir con aquel ruido. Levi se fue a preparar un café bien cargado y amargo, hoy no estaba de humor para oír estupideces y menos de que él podía quedar embarazado del mocoso de hermosos ojos aguamarina.

–Tch, maldita sea Hanji ¿Cómo es que puedo quedar embarazado si soy hombre? –Pregunto olvidando el detalle de que ahora era mujer.

–No es obvio pulgarcita, tu ahora eres mujer, te voy hacer unas pruebes en unos minutos así que no tomes ese café –Al decir aquello la científica se fue a su laboratorio.

Todos miraban a Levi con curiosidad, cosa que molesto al azabache que fue a ver como se encontraba Eren que, aun, seguía tirado en el suelo por aquella posibilidad de ser padre. Levi se sentía un poco herido, ¿Acaso era horrible ser el padre de su posible hijo?

–Oye mocoso de mierda, levántate ahora o te echo agua encima –Al no ver reacción de Eren, Levi fue en busca de agua con un diminuta sonrisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces arrojo una cubeta llena de agua en la cabeza del castaño, este se levantó exaltado y enojado pero al ver quien le tiro agua se calmó.

– ¿Por qué hizo eso, Heichou? –Dijo con fingida tristeza.

–Tch… Me voy donde Hanji, limpien este desorden, Armin vete a dormir y no babees la mesa, es asqueroso –Dijo eso y todos en la cocina asintieron.

.

.

Levi en el trayecto hacia el laboratorio de Hanji rezaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que el resultado diera negativo, no es que no le gustase ser mujer, él aborrecía ser mujer aparte de que extrañaba a su amiga. Si, el pene de Levi era mujer, el azabache la llamaba Penélope, algo raro pero único. Estando frente a la puerta del laboratorio suspiro y entro abriendo la puerta no muy delicadamente que digamos.

–Cuatro ojos con mierda, ya llegue y no me hagas esperar, muero de hambre –Dijo cuándo no la vio, estuvo buscando detrás de un escritorio y la encontró agachada buscando algo desconocido para Levi.

–Oh Levi, te estaba esperando, siéntate en la camilla de allí –Se arregló la coleta y apunto una camilla con sábanas blancas.

La azabache se sentó en la camilla un poco nerviosa al ver las agujas, Levi podría ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad pero como toda persona tiene una debilidad, la de Levi son las agujas, si fuera por ella nunca las tocaría. Hanji llego con algodón y alcohol para desinfectar el área donde inyectará la aguja, por otro lado Levi no quería ver como aquel instrumento del mal, como lo llamaba Levi, entrara en su piel dejando un diminuto agujero.

–Ya está, te puedes ir, en una hora te digo los resultados así que ven en una hora más –Hanji le dijo mientras le ponía un algodón con cinta adhesiva en el agujero.

– ¿Eso es todo?, ¿Enserio? Pensé que iba a doler –Levi se sorprendió puesto que no había sentido nada. Hanji soltó una pequeña risa a lo que Levi la fulminaba con la mirada.

Ya pasada la hora que indico Hanji, Levi se encaminaba, de nuevo, al laboratorio de la científica esperando que los resultados dieran negativo. Entro al laboratorio viendo que Hanji estaba saltando y dando gritos de emoción, "tal vez descubrió algo sobre los titanes" pensó Levi. La azabache no sabía cuánto estaba equivocada, no se dio cuanto de lo equivocada que estaba hasta que Hanji le hablo.

– ¡Felicidades, pulgarcita!, serás la nueva mami-pulga de la legión –Dijo Hanji muy feliz.

– ¿¡Qué!? No… No puede ser, maldita sea –Levi no lo creía, ella nunca pensó tener un hijo, tampoco lo quería, su única solución sería…– Quiero abortar cuando este más grande, Hanji.

–No puedes hacer eso, también es el hijo de Eren debes preguntarle a él –Dijo con tristeza y seriedad. Levi se fue corriendo hacia el jardín, dejando sola a Hanji en el laboratorio, la azabache quería despejar su mente, si ese bebé nace solo traería problemas.

.

.

Eren estaba en el jardín del castillo perdido en sus pensamientos sobre ser padre, eso implicaba mucha responsabilidad, aún era joven y apenas fue su primera vez y ya, tal vez, va a ser padre. Aunque un hijo con Levi no era mala idea, ¿serian con el cabello castaño o azabache?, ¿los ojos serian aguamarina, zafiro o una mezcla de ambos?, ¿niña o niño?, esas y muchas otras preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del castaño. Eren salió de sus pensamientos tras chocar con Mikasa, ¿la asiática estaba llorando?, la persona que hizo aquello no saldría bien, Eren le daría una buena paliza por hacer llorar a su hermana.

–Mikasa… ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto preocupado, al sentarse a su lado. Pero la asiática no parecía querer responder– Mikasa dime lo que te pasa, si alguien te ha hecho daño te juro que lo mato.

–Entonces matate, Eren –Dijo Mikasa con la voz apagada– Tu eres el causante de mis lágrimas.

– ¿Yo?, ¿Por qué yo, Mikasa? –Dijo Eren un tanto molesto, "ni siquiera le había dicho algo hoy, a menos que este triste porque tuve relaciones sexuales con Levi", pensó Eren.

–Sabes Eren, a veces pienso que te caíste de bebé y te golpeaste la cabeza, sabes que estoy enamorada de ti y me tratas como una hermana cuando no lo somos, tienes sexo con el enano, ahora enana y andas por ahí como si yo no existiera, eres de lo peor –Dijo mirando a Eren con odio– Ah, pero me rindo, me rindo de amarte y buscar la manera de que me quieras más como una hermana o amiga, ahora eres libre de estar con Levi.

–Eh… –Eren quedo sorprendido, Mikasa hablaba enserio porque dijo "eres libre de estar con **Levi**", no le dijo ravioli, elfo o tantos apodos que le puso, le dijo Levi– Mikasa, tu eres mi única familia, mi madre ya no está y mi padre está muerto, por favor no estés distante conmigo, si no estás a mi lado apoyándome no sé qué hacer –Eren no supo cuando lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, a pesar de no estar enamorado de Mikasa, él la quiere y mucho, están juntos de la infancia no sería lindo que ambos rompieran ese lazo familiar que crearon por años.

–Eren, puede que me haya rendido pero seguirás siendo mi hermano y mejor amigo, aunque eso contradiga lo que dije antes –Dijo Mikasa soltando una risa sincera y tomando la mano del castaño, a lo que Eren paraba de hipar.

–Gracias… Gracias por estar conmigo siempre –Abrazo a Mikasa y le beso la frente.

Levi vio aquella escena de "novios acaramelados" y se fue corriendo enojada, no sabía por qué pero se sentía traicionada y muy herida.

.

.

Levi fue donde Petra para conseguir ropa de mujer o a que la acompañase a la ciudad a comprar un par de ropa y zapatos, los suyos le quedaban grandes y no iba a ir con Hanji, de seguro la ropa le quedaba gigante.

– ¡Petra! –Llamo la pelinegra a lo que ella se tensó, pensando en las disculpas que le daría por tener parte de la culpa de que Levi estuviera en un cuerpo de mujer.

– ¡Lo siento mucho, Heichou! –Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia a lo que Levi la miraba con una gran interrogante en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?, y dime Levi pero solo tú puedes llamarme así ¿Entendido? –Dijo restándole importancia a la disculpa de Petra.

–Por nada, L-Levi –Dijo aliviada y a la vez contenta por tener la confianza de la pelinegra.

–Petra, me acompañas a la ciudad por algo de ropa la mía me queda holgada y los zapatos me quedan grandes ¿Qué dices? –Dijo con un poco de pena ya que nunca pensó en comprar ropa de mujer.

–Claro, pero con que ropa vas a ir ahora, si quieres puedes usar la mía –Dijo emocionada al ver que Levi usaría ropa de mujer.

–Mmm… no lo había pensado, me puedes emprestar ropa, Petra –Dijo la pelinegra mirándola a los ojos, Levi se dio cuenta que Petra era como unos cinco o tres centímetros más alta que ella– ¿Cuánto mides, Petra?

–1.58 cm, hehehe, al parecer soy un poco más alta que ti ¿Verdad Levi? –Dijo soltando una risa nerviosa, Levi sonrió por el nerviosismo de la pelirroja.

–Bueno, ¿qué es lo que me puedo poner de tu ropa? –Pregunto viendo la ropa. Petra le paso un vestido de encaje muy hermoso color beige la parte superior y suave color café en la parte inferior, ni muy corto, ni muy largo, era simplemente perfecto para Levi que parecía una muñeca amargada con su ceño fruncido.

–Petra es muy femenino –Dijo mientras tomaba unos zapatos bajos del mismo color del vestido con una cinta café que destacaba.

–Pero eres mujer ahora, Levi –Dijo haciendo pucheros. Levi asintió divertido por la forma infantil de su subordinada.

–Bien vamos, Petra.

Llegando al centro, ganaron varias miradas de chicos que veían a Levi o Petra de forma boba. Levi bufo, odia que la miren, en especial si son babosos. Levi tomo el brazo de Petra sobreprotectoramente lanzando miradas llenas de veneno a quien se atrevía a mirar a Petra o a ella. Ya hechas las compras de ropa para Levi y Petra, que al ver tanta ropa y zapatos hermosos no pudo evitar comprar.

–Levi, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –Pregunto dudosa Petra.

–Técnicamente ya hiciste la pregunta, pero bueno dila – Dijo obvio Levi a lo que Petra rio con gracia.

– ¿Por qué compras ropa de mujer si vas a volver a ser hombre? –Levi bajo la mirada e indico a la pelirroja que se sentara en una banca cercana.

–Yo tampoco me imagine comprando ropa para mujer, Petra, pero la situación lo amerita. –Petra escuchaba atenta a las palabras de la azabache– Gracias a que tuve sexo con el mocoso ahora quede embarazada, pero no será por mucho ya que pienso abortar.

– ¡Levi no puedes hacer eso! –Dijo enojada– Eso es inhumano, por favor piensa bien las cosas.

–Petra…–Dijo atónito, nunca antes la pelirroja le había hablado así– C-creo que tienes razón, tal vez fue la emoción del momento, pero aun así queda como una alternativa.

Ambas chicas tras haber finalizado la conversación, se fueron al cuartel en sus respectivos caballos, en un silencio incomodo que no se atrevían a romper, la pelirroja asumida en sus pensamientos, muchas dudas la inquietaban. Ella nunca pensó que Levi fuera así de insensible con una criatura no nacida. Petra se disponía a hablar pero fue interrumpida por la azabache.

–Petra, no le digas nada de esto a Eren, yo soy la única que debe decirle –Dijo seria sin mirar a la pelirroja.

–No le diré a nadie, tiene mi palabra, Levi –Dijo seria– Le quería pedir que podría considerar la opción de que yo lo adopte.

–Lo tendré en mente, Petra –Miro a la menor y le sonrió de manera amable pero solo duro unos minutos.

Dejaron los caballos en los establos, y ambas se adentraron al viejo castillo. Levi fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té, necesitaba pensar todo esto y averiguar la forma en que le diría a Eren sobre su embarazo, entrando a la cocina se encontró con un par de ojos aguamarina mirándola fijamente. Ella le restó importancia al recordar a Eren y Mikasa sentados en pasto, no sabía por qué pero estaba enojada. Eren miraba embelesado a Levi, ella simplemente se veía bella con ese vestido, aunque se sentía un poco enojado al ver los paquetes en las manos de la azabache, se sentía enojado al saber que otras personas vieron antes que él lo hermosa que estaba Levi.

–Heichou, ¿le ayudo con los paquetes? –Pregunto Eren esperando un si como respuesta, cosa que nunca llego pues Levi había dejado sus compras en una silla ignorando al castaño que bajo la cabeza triste.

–No te preocupes mocoso, yo puedo sola –Dijo Levi al ver a Eren cabizbajo, realmente, de alguna manera, ese mocoso cambiaria de sobre manera la vida de Levi

–En una hora más anda a mi despacho, tengo que hablar contigo –Dijo sin mirar al castaño mientras preparaba su té, miro de reojo a Eren para hablarle– Oye, ¿me podrías ayudar con los paquetes hasta mi despacho?

–Claro Heichou –Dijo con una sonrisa, Ere tomó los paquetes y se fueron caminando en completo silencio hasta llegar al despacho de la mayor.

–Pasa, Eren –El castaño sorprendido miro a Levi, pues solo la noche anterior lo había llamado por su nombre– Tengo que hablar contigo.

Eren trago seco, él sabía que el "tenemos que hablar" nunca sería bueno y menos viniendo de una mirada tan seria como la de Levi. Muchas ideas vinieron a su cabeza, aun permanecía fuera del despacho de Levi, no quería entrar, no quería escuchar lo que la azabache le iba a decir

–Maldita sea, vas a entrar o te quedaras todo el día afuera como un idiota –Dijo Levi exasperada– Pasa y toma asiento.

Eren se adentró caminando despacio y se sentó en un sillón que estaba allí, un pensamiento pervertido inundo la cabeza de Eren "_Y si quiere tener sexo ahora pero le da vergüenza decírmelo, que tierna es Levi, yo le ayudare a tener más confianza conmigo" _pensó Eren. El castaño sonrió ladinamente lanzándole una mirada lasciva a Levi.

–Mocoso libidinoso, esto es serio mierda ¿Entiendes? –Dijo Levi cabreada. No iba a ser tan fácil como lo imagino.

– ¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir, capitán? –Eren se puso serio, se sentía decepcionado pero se le paso al ver más seria de lo usual a la azabache.

Levi estaba nerviosa, no podía evitar que le flaquearan las piernas en cualquier momento así que decidió sentarse al lado de Eren, este la miro dándole ánimos para lo que fuera que vaya a decir. Levi respiro hondo y le grito a Eren.

– ¡Eren, estoy embarazada! –Grito Levi a todo pulmón.

El castaño pasaba la mirada del rostro de Levi a su vientre, empezó a llorar de felicidad, no lo podía creer iba a ser padre, padre de un hijo de Levi, Eren abrazo efusivo a la azabache por la cintura siendo correspondida por ella. Levi no esperaba esa reacción, ella pensó que el menor se desmayaría o se enojaría, pero se equivocó. Eren aun lloraba, estaba a punto de besar a Levi pero tras oír las palabras de la azabache se congelo completamente

–Eren voy a abortarlo –Dijo Levi mirándolo a los ojos

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo reaccionara Eren sobre el aborto? <strong>

**Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo**

**Se suponía que iba a actualizar el domingo pero me estoy quedando en la casa de un amigo y se me olvido llevar mi notebook, allí es el único lugar donde tengo los capítulos U_U Pero ahora ya la tengo, la fui a buscar ayer xD Aviso que este jueves 25 voy a subir dos capítulos ñ.ñ**

**Gracias por los review, son poquitos pero me hacen feliz al igual que los favoritos y follow**

**Bye Bye *3* nwn**


	3. Maldita cuatro ojos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, solo la historia es mia**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Fem!Levi/Ereri/Masturbación/Engaño TT_TT  
><strong>

**Notas al final :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo tres: Maldita cuatro ojos<strong>

–Eren, voy a abortar –Dijo Levi seria mirándolo a los ojos.

Eren soltó a Levi, se dio vuelta despacio tratando de analizar las palabras de la mayor. Abortar a su hijo, no... Él quería tener a ese bebé para cuidarlo y darle amor, Levi debe estar bromeando sobre aquello, eso es cruel; negarle la vida a un ser que no se puede proteger por sí mismo. Eren era un mar de emociones, volteo donde Levi que tenía la mirada perdida entre sus zapatos, y la enfrento, la enfrento como nunca lo creyó hacer.

– ¿¡Qué mierda planeas hacer con **nuestro **hijo!? –Grito colérico Eren tomando a Levi por los hombros.

Levi veía todo en cámara lenta; el zarandear de Eren junto a sus lágrimas y el grito desesperado de ella misma convirtiéndose en un susurro.

– ¡Suéltame! –Grito hasta llegar a un susurro suave– Suéltame... Por favor.

Eren la soltó, su mirada se torna de un color dorado por la rabia y la impotencia. Levi toca su hombro, debe admitir que ese no fue el mocoso que siempre la respetaba, aunque se lo mereciera por decidir hacer aquel acto inhumano. Eren se dio cuenta de la fuerza que impuso en los hombros de la azabache cuando vio lo rojo que estaban y como ella los tocaba con suavidad.

–Lo siento mucho Heichou, no me di cuenta de la fuerza que use –Dijo arrepentido recargando su frente en la de la azabache provocando que su aliento chocara en los labios contrarios, unos labios finos dignos de una mujer como Levi.

Eren la quería besar, ver así de frágil a su capitán, tan vulnerable. Pero Eren no la besó solo acaricio la mejilla de la mayor con ternura para empezar a hablar.

– ¿Tanto odia que yo sea el padre de su hijo? ¿Por qué puede ser un monstruo como yo? –Dijo dolido, la única razón para no tener un hijo era que ella no quería que su hijo fuera un monstruo como su padre.

–Tú no eres un monstruo, y lo sabes –Levi lo miro, ella no sabía la razón de abortar, ella simplemente no lo quería.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres abortar? –Pregunto con serenidad, Levi pensaba bien su respuesta pero no sabía que decir, opto por quedar en silencio– Lo ves Levi, ni siquiera sabes por qué quieres abortar, yo puedo ser un excelente padre con o sin tu ayuda pero no lo abortes, dale una oportunidad a tu hijo, nuestro hijo.

Maldita sea cuándo Eren se volvió tan fácil con las palabras, la azabache se sentía confundida, el castaño la confundía. Tal vez se está enamorando de chico titán, Levi de inmediato desecho esa posibilidad ¿Cómo podría estar enamorada de un mocoso? Un mocoso muy lindo debe admitir.

–Eren… –Dijo Levi pero no pudo continuar porque una castaña con lentes entro estrepitosamente.

–Enana~ te mentí –Grito Hanji abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

– ¿Eh? –Dijeron Levi y Eren al unísono.

– Valla que sincronización –Dijo soltando una risa burlesca.

– ¿En qué me mentiste, maldita cuatro ojos? –Dijo Levi enojada, estaba hablando un tema muy importante con Eren y llega Hanji a arruinarlo todo.

Hanji estaba nerviosa, de seguro si le decía la verdad Levi le va a golpear. Hanji agarro a Eren y lo puso delante de ella como un escudo para poder hablar.

–Bueno pulgarcita, tu no estas embarazada y vas a volver a ser hombre en dos semanas más –Al decir aquello soltó una risa despreocupada, la expresión de Levi y Eren no tenían precio, a Levi estaba que se le descuajaba la boca y Eren perecía querer desmayarse.

–Agárrenme, que me desmayo –Dijo Eren cayendo al suelo y parándose de inmediato haciendo un berrinche- ¡Hanji me tenías que agarrar!, me golpee la cabeza y duele.

Hanji reía como loca con esquizofrenia, Eren sobándose el golpe en la cabeza y Levi mirando a ambos castaños con enojo, ¿Cómo es posible que Eren cambie su humor tan rápido? Pero pronto Levi analizo mejor la situación, volvería a tener a su Penélope, ¡Volvería a ser hombre! Estaba feliz aunque no lo demostrara pero también estaba enojado, de todos modos compro ropa de mujer, ¿ahora quién la usaría? Se la daría a Petra, seguro y la aceptaba

–Tengo que decirle a Petra –Pensó en voz alta, Hanji y Eren le quedaron mirando raro.

–Al parecer estás de buen humor con la noticia, pequeña pulga –Dijo Hanji con un hilo de curiosidad en su voz- ¿Por qué así tan de repente?

–No es obvio cuatro ojos, ¡Volveré a tener a mi Penélope! –Dijo triunfante la azabache

– ¿Penélope? –Dijo Eren y Hanji al mismo tiempo.

–No me digas que así se llama tu pene, Levi –Pregunto divertida Hanji.

–Asi se llama mi pene ¿Algún problema? –Dijo alzando una ceja.

–Yo le hubiera puesto Leviconda –Opinó Eren conteniendo la risa.

–D-digo lo m-mis-mo, ena-na –Hanji reía afirmándose el vientre.

Levi arrugo el ceño dándole una patada a Eren y Hanji que se seguían riendo en el suelo. Levi no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, que Hanji noto junto a Eren. La científica se paró con ayuda de Eren para ponerse seria y decir la pequeña y grandiosa información que descubrió ayer.

–Esto no era el único motivo de mi visita, Levi –Dijo arreglándose los lentes– Te acuerdas de ese pueblo llamado México, en unos libros de aquel pueblo encontré información vital para detener el descenso de la humanidad.

– ¿Cuál es esa información, Hanji? –Dijo cansado.

–En un libro leí que mucho tiempo atrás, antes que llegaran los titanes hubo una gran guerra, al quedar pocas mujeres tras las batallas, los hombres desarrollaron en su recto un tipo de matriz que en ese entonces cumplía la misma función que un útero y con esto pueden quedar embarazados.

– ¿Y eso de que mierda sirve, si lo hombres no desarrollaran su recto? –Levi no podía imaginar a un hombre embarazado, eso no era natural.

–Pensé lo mismo, pero hoy muy temprano en la mañana mientras ustedes dos dormían, les hice un examen a todos los soldados de la legión, y uno de los cadetes más importantes de la generación 104° puede quedar embarazado –Dijo muy feliz la castaña

– ¿De la 104°? Pero si lo únicos hombres de la 104° vivos somos Connie, Jean, Armin y yo. ¡No me digas que es Jean! –Dijo Eren imaginándose a Jean embarazado.

–Casi~, muy cerca –Dijo Hanji esperando a lo que fuera más obvio.

– ¿Connie? –Hanji negó con la cabeza divertida– Entonces solo queda... ¡Armin!

–Exacto, Armin es el único chico donde su examen dio positivo –Hanji emocionada mostro los resultados.

–Pero, ¿Y si ese chico no es homosexual? –Pregunto Levi.

–Mmm... Yo creo que si va a aceptar a tener un bebé de Jean –Dijo Hanji esperando la reacción de Eren.

– ¿Jean? –Dijo enojado Eren, él no podía aceptar tener un sobrino con cara de caballo, sobrino porque para Eren, Armin era su hermano pequeño a pesar de tener la misma edad.

–Celoso Erencito~ –Molesto Hanji– Yo pensé que solo amabas a Levicienta.

Eren al escuchar eso se sonrojo desvío la mirada hacia Levi, que mantenía su estoica cara pero por dentro estaba que colapsaba, para cambiar el tema Levi pregunto algo que lo vino inquietando desde que le dijo que no estaba embarazada.

– Oye cuatro ojos ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy embarazada?, si cuando me mostraste el examen decía positivo.

–Pulgarcita, cómo voy a saber si estas embarazada si apenas ayer en la noche lo hicieron –Dijo obvia– Al menos hay que esperar unas semanas para saber si hay un cigoto en tu vientre, Levi.

–Oh, ¿Entonces todavía hay posibilidad de que quede embarazada? –Dijo la azabache curiosa.

–Sí, pero es muy poco probable ya que no estabas en tus días de fertilidad –Hanji dijo eso y Eren bajo la cabeza un poco triste.

Él realmente quiere un hijo de la azabache, aunque no esté enamorado de ella, el castaño cree que serían unos excelentes padres juntos. Hanji noto el tenso ambiente entre Levi y Eren, salió del despacho de la azabache y los dejo solos para que pudieran hablar. Levi estaba feliz; volvería a ser hombre y no estaba embarazada. Por otro lado Eren estaba triste por la noticia de no ser padre aunque un poco aliviado, aun no estaba preparado con tanta responsabilidad.

La mayor se acordó de alguien que, de seguro, se molestaría con su apariencia, Erwin de seguro le daría un sermón por comer cosas de extraña providencia, pero no era de extraña providencia sino del pueblo de Petra, ella no tenía la culpa de no saber lo que causaba en los hombres. Levi salió dejando solo a Eren, este de inmediato la siguió como buen perro.

De camino a la cocina, se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento; Erwin, en compañía de Mike y Armin. Hablaban sobre la próxima salida fuera de las murallas para exploran el mundo ahora sin titanes. Cinco años han pasado y con ello la repentina desaparición de estos seres gigantes, la legión de reconocimiento exploró, en estos tres años sin titanes, el muro Maria sin encontrar rastros de la casa Jaeger, Historia Reis actual reina y miembro de la legión, sigue apoyando las salidas fuera de los muros hasta encontrar rastro de los "traidores". Eren se emocionó mucho tras escuchar que saldrían de nuevo al exterior, su próxima salida; el mar, al fin verían esas aguas saladas.

– ¡Enserió vamos a ir al mar! –Grito Eren emocionado mientras Erwin con Armin sonreían asintiendo y Mike miraba fijamente a Levi.

– ¿Qué te pasa perro?, debo creer que ya sabias que era mujer, por mi olor ¿No es así? –Dijo Levi en modo de saludo a Mike.

–En realidad enana, yo le dije a la cuatro ojos que eras mujer –Hablo Mike con una sonrisa socarrona.

– ¿¡Levi!? –Interrumpió el blondo mayor, que expresó su sorpresa girando alrededor del cuerpo de la azabache examinándola.

–No soy Levi, yo soy Papá Noel –Dijo sarcástica a lo que Eren miro emocionado.

– ¿Enserio Heichou? Yo pensé que Papá Noel era más alto y gordo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una barba y cabello blanco –Dijo no entendiendo el tono sarcástico que usó la azabache– ¿Por qué no me trajo…

–Cállate mocoso de mierda, eso fue S-A-R-C-A-S-M-O –Deletreo esperando que así entendiera. – Erwin antes que empieces con tus preguntas hacia mi cuerpo tengo que decirte dos cosas; primero: vuelvo a la normalidad en dos semanas y segundo: me veo tan sexi que si estuviera mi yo hombre me violaría en este mismo instante.

Erwin se pegó con la palma de su mano en la cabeza, no podía creer que Levi con su cuerpo de mujer se volviera aún más egocéntrica de lo que ya era. Armin al oír aquello se sonrojo, porque lo dicho por la azabache era verdad, ella realmente se veía hermosa.

–No digas cosas tan vulgares, Levi, mira cómo se sonrojo Armin –Hablo Erwin abrazando al menor como si fuera su hijo.

–C-comandante me asfixia –Trato de soltarse.

Eren y Levi miraban a los tres hombres como si fueran una familia de lo más excéntrica; Erwin la mamá dándole mimos a su hijo, Armin, y Mike tratando de salvar al pobre chico de los brazos de su madre. El castaño junto a la azabache rieron, aunque solo la risa de Eren se escuchó para suerte de Levi.

–Vámonos mocoso, dejemos a la _happy family _resolver sus asuntos –Ambos salieron dando un azote con la puerta.

Levi al ver aquella escena no pudo evitar imaginarse así con Eren, pero lo desechó al recordar que no estaba embarazada. Ambos caminando juntos a al enorme jardín del castillo, La azabache pensaba en el futuro del pequeño chico rubio de nombre Armin, no podía creer que con solo veinte años ya va a tener que ser madre, ese chico tenía un futuro por delante, él iba a ser el próximo comandante cuando Erwin muriera o lo mataran.

Eren por su parte estaba completamente disfrutando la presencia de la azabache, tenía unas horribles ganas de abrazarla y no soltarlas nunca, estuvieron el resto de la tarde sentados en silencio hasta que oscureció. Se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones sin haber cenado, ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, menos Eren que iría a su habitación y recordaría todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior en esa pequeña y fría celda.

El castaño se sacó la ropa quedando solo en bóxer, observo su cuerpo por un largo tiempo en un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía, allí justo debajo de su omóplato derecho había un rasguño dejado por Levi ayer. Al recordar lo hecho ayer sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer por su espina dorsal y una pequeña pero molesta erección. Se sentó y bajo un poco su bóxer liberando su miembro medio despierto y lo empezó a masajear.

Con su pulgar en el glande empezó hacer movimientos circulares empezando a sentir pequeños espasmos. Su mano subía en un vaivén rápido; arriba y abajo apretando con cada penetración a su mano, se corrió soltando un leve gruñido. En la penumbra de la habitación se escuchó un grito ahogado, "_Levi_" gritó Eren al correrse en su mano y pecho, cayendo en la inconciencia del sueño.

A fueras de la habitación del castaño se encontraba la azabache con una taza de té negro en las manos, escuchando cada jadeo de Eren, Levi pensando que estaba con la chica asiática, abrió la puerta despacio, al poner un pie en la escalera que daba a la habitación escucho un grito con su nombre. Levi se fue corriendo con el té en las manos a su habitación, sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho, dejo el té en el velador para así tirarse en la cama abrazando a su almohada.

– _¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué me siento tan bien al haber escuchado mi nombre? _–Confusión, eso sentía Levi respecto a Eren– Tal vez… ¿me enamore?

Levi cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, mañana sería un nuevo día junto su cuerpo de mujer, solo dos semanas y volvería a ser normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (^ω^) nuevo capítulo, tarde -.-<strong>

**Sé que dije que lo subiría el 25 pero mi mamá me castigo y me quito el internet del celular, de mi notebook y tablet ****ㅠ****.****ㅠ****Pero sobreviví (me acorde de la película Rio 2 xD) Solo porque usaba el celular de un amigo .**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré en esta semana y estará narrado del punto de vista de Levi.**

**Vale: Yo tampoco sé cómo es que escribo esto xD Soy chilena pero el año pasado fui a Venezuela *ˆˆ* Si me llega la inspiración escribo un rivetra, aunque soy más del auretra.**


	4. Sentimientos Encontrados Pero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, solo la historia es mia**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Fem!Levi/Ereri/JeanArmin/NiñoPerdido TT_TT  
><strong>

**Notas al final :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo cuatro: Sentimientos Encontrados Pero No Declarados<strong>

Una puta semana y seis días han pasado, un día para volver a ser hombre y ya me he acostumbrado a este cuerpo, debo decir que los primeros días fueron horribles con pequeños inconvenientes como: entrar a cagar al baño de hombres o ir a bañarme con los hombres, si Eren no hubiera llegado todos esos bastardos me hubieran seguido viendo desnuda. Es raro referirme a mí mismo como mujer, pero me acostumbro. El maldito de Erwin siempre se burla de mi estatura más pequeña que antes, un metro cincuenta y cinco mido, cinco putos centímetros menos, cuando me veo al espejo admito que toda mi masculinidad se fue por el drenaje pero también admito que me veo jodidamente sexy, sé que sueno muy egocéntrica pero es la verdad.

–Oye Levi – Hanji me saca de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres? –Dije fastidiado, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

– ¡Hora del examen! –Dijo entusiasta alzando una mano. Tendré que hacer, de nuevo, el maldito examen que sé que dará negativo.

–Tsk, vamos –Dije siguiéndola a su laboratorio, de nuevo en ese lugar caminando por los pasillos del enorme y viejo castillo. Es como un_Déjà vu_.

De nuevo una puta aguja en mi brazo derecho, no dolió pero ver algo insertado en mi piel no me causa gracia. Tengo que hablar con Erwin sobre la salida hacia el mar, si lo encontramos primero, me voy del laboratorio de Hanji y me dirijo al despacho de Erwin. Escucho un ruido, no le tomo importancia y dentro dándole una patada a la puerta. Lo que veo me deja con la boca abierta; allí está el mocoso rubio sentado en el escritorio con solo una camisa, pero no veo a Erwin.

–Oye Armin, ¿Dónde mierda esta Erwin? –Pregunte no tan duro como quería pero Armin parece un niño pequeño y no lo puedo tratar mal como a Eren.

–Él n-nos empresto s-su despacho p-para... –No lo deje terminar tapándole la boca con mi mano al ver a un castaño ceniza entrar por la puerta y también porque parecía que el blondo iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Kirchtein? –Dije mirándolo de pies a cabeza. – Explícame que mierda está pasando aquí y dónde está Erwin.

Lo dije calmadamente al sentarme en el sofá, palpe el sillón a mi lado derecho e izquierdo, indicando que se sentaran a mi lado. Armin entendió y se sentó a mi lado derecho mientras Jean en el izquierdo. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar o eso noté, así que decidí empezar yo.

– ¿Por qué vistes así, Armin? –Pregunte a lo que se sonrojó.

–Erwin, digo, el comandante dijo que usando una camisa de Jean yo lo iba a provocar más –Armin estaba todo rojo pero lo dijo sin tartamudear y se lo agradezco.

–Armin aunque uses diez prendas de vestir al mismo tiempo igual te verás tierno y provocaras una erección en Kirchtein, ¿No es así, Jean? –Pregunte mirando ahora al castaño cenizo que al parecer tenía una media erección.

–Si, en realidad Armin siempre es lindo y tierno, aun usando lentes se ve jodidamente tierno –Jean lo dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Armin con cariño. Me tengo que ir antes que me de diabetes por tanta dulzura.

–Okay, pero les recomiendo hacerlo en su habitación, porque por lo que veo esta es su primera vez y no van a querer que alguien los moleste, les doy el día libre, así que Jean toma a Armin en brazos y llévatelo a tu habitación, ¡Es una orden! –La palabra mágica "es una orden" como la adoro. Tendré que buscar a Erwin, tal vez este en la cocina.

Ya en la cocina no lo veo por ninguna parte. Voy a dar una caminata por el jardín del castillo para ver si lo encuentro, sin tener resultados. Tsk, no lo voy a buscar más, si lo veo le hablo.

Mi último día como mujer, debería hacer algo, no sé qué cosa pero debería hacer algo que siempre quise hacer en un cuerpo de una mujer, me vestiré como puta, siempre quise saber que se siente vestirse como una. Me voy a mi habitación pero no tengo nada que sea muy revelador, saco los pantalones de la legión y los corto con una tijera y los dejo hasta que muestren mis piernas y muslos y una parte de mi redondo trasero, me pongo una polera que muestra una parte de mis pechos. No importa hacer el ridículo en total voy a volver a ser hombre mañana. Voy al comedor, allí está Eren barriendo, se ve jodidamente sexy, ese pantalón que da contorno a su redondo y firme trasero veinteañero con esas piernas largas y fuertes, sus brazos al descubierto dejando ver lo bien formadas que están, su piel morena bañada en sudor por la calor, el cabello castaño pegado en su frente, su cara de concentración mientras barre, me excita su ser, si fuera hombre de seguro tendría una erección.

– ¿Le pasa algo Heichou? –Me pregunta el castaño, mierda, no me di cuenta que me había quedado viendo al mocoso como boba.

–N-nada, no me pasa nada –Dije agitando mi mano en señal de despreocupación- Te quería preguntar si me acompañarías a la ciudad.

– ¡Claro Heichou! -Dijo entusiasmado dejando la escoba de lado- me cambio de ropa y voy.

–Te acompaño –Dije por inercia siguiéndolo a su habitación-celda.

– ¿¡Q-qué!? –Grito el maldito, mi oído duele.

–No grites, y dije que te acompaño, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes –Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta dejándome pasar primero, todo un caballero, me tire en su cama provocándolo.

Eren estaba avergonzado, no está sonrojado pero se nota que esta avergonzado. Eren se quitó la playera junto a sus pantalones quedando solo en bóxer, vi en su espalda que había un rasguño hecho por mí, sonreí por el hecho de que eso significaba que él es mío. El muy desgraciado no se excitaba ni siquiera un poco con mi presencia tan provocadora, estaba estirada en la cama boca abajo con mi trasero levantado y mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos, pero ya verá, le haré sentir celos por todos sus poros.

–Vamos –Dijo el castaño al estar listo, me levante y fui detrás de él y, de nuevo, abrió la puerta para que yo pase primero.

–Hace mucho que no voy a la ciudad, Heichou –Dijo alegre mirando el cielo.

–Mmm... –Fue mi única respuesta.

Nos fuimos en nuestros caballos y en unos quince minutos llegamos a la ciudad. Esta vez no fulmine con la mirada a quien me miraba, solo lo hacía a quien miraba a Eren que iba con su típica camisa verde que muestra una parte de sus pectorales, me pregunto cuántas camisas de ese tipo tendrá, junto a unos pantalones negro pegado a sus piernas. Lo tome de la mano llevándolo a una tienda donde vendían dulces, últimamente me encantan las cosas dulces.

– ¿Podemos comprar? –Pregunte con un brillo en mis ojos.

–Claro, Levi –Me dijo Levi, ah, se escucha tan lindo mi nombre al salir de sus labios.

Tenía muchos dulces en mis manos, la mayoría eran chocolates, al sacar el dinero para pagarle al cajero Eren se adelantó pasando el suyo, lo mire agradeciéndole. Nos fuimos de allí, tenía dos bolsas con dulces. Partí un chocolate en la mitad dándole el otro pedazo a Eren pero no lo acepto, resignada lo guarde para comérmelo yo después.

– Gracias por pagar los dulces Eren, pero no tenías que hacerlo, yo te invite –Dije mirándolo cuando nos acercamos a un parque lleno de niños gritones.

–Pero de verdad quería hacerlo –Dijo con un puchero, que lindo se ve.

Íbamos caminando entre los niños, cuando un niño choca conmigo, está llorando, mi corazón se rompe, creo que mi debilidad son los niños llorando.

– ¿Que te pasó, pequeño? ¿Te perdiste? –Le pregunte agachándome y secándole las lágrimas.

–Mi m-mami es-estaba a-aquí pe-pe-pero ya... Ya n-no está –Termino rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo es tu madre? –Le pregunte mientras lo tomaba en brazos, el niño no parecía tener más de unos cuatro o cinco años.

–Es como usted, solo que con el pelo más largo y los ojos como los de su pareja –Quede en shock, Eren no era mi pareja, aunque lo quiera pero no lo es.

–Entonces busquémosla –Dijo Eren rascándose el cuello nervioso. Estuvimos media hora recorriendo la plaza hasta que encontramos a una señora igual a mí pero más alta y con los ojos de Eren.

– ¡Arthur! –Grito la mujer, baje al niño y este salió corriendo donde su madre– Muchas gracias por ver a mi hijo y disculpen las molestias.

–No se preocupe señora, no fue una molestia –Le dijimos al unísono, la señora río por nuestra "coordinación".

–Adiós señorita –Me dijo el pequeño Arthur con un sonrojo en las mejillas, me agache hasta su altura y me abrazo.

–Dime Levi y no te pierdas de nuevo, Arthur –Le acaricie el cabello azabache y lo solté.

–Adiós señor –Le dijo a Eren y tuvo que mirar bien arriba a Eren, yo sonreí

–Dime Eren, mocoso, y no le causes problemas a tu madre –Eren le alboroto los cabellos y nos fuimos al despedirnos de Arthur y su madre.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que en verdad estoy enamorado de Eren pero ¿Él lo estará de mí? Esa pregunta me puso un poco triste pero decidí seguir con mi plan; sacarle celos a Eren. Nos adentramos en una tienda donde venden mascotas, Eren miraba fascinado a los gatos mientras yo miro a un pastor alemán, es inmenso y juguetón, el perro me movía la cola poniéndose con la panza hacia arriba para acariciarlo, cosa que hice, se movía divertido.

–Mira Eren, es tu versión canina –Dije divertida llamando la atención del castaño, el me miro con el ceño fruncido. El perro cuando vio que Eren se acercaba se puso tenso y empezó a ladrar.

–Al parecer no le agradas, Jaeger –Lo mire con una sonrisa burlona, últimamente he estado sonriendo mucho, pero no me molesta ya que cuando sea hombre podre fruncir el ceño todo lo que quiera. – Adiós pequeño gigante, pórtate bien.

Salimos de la tienda para entrar a una heladería, ya tenía dulces pero hace mucho calor y quiero un helado. Eren compró dos helados de piña, el de Eren tenia forma de piña y el mío tenía una forma cilíndrica alargada, yo quería el de forma de piña pero hizo un berrinche para que él lo tuviera. Nos fuimos al parque donde encontramos al niño y nos sentamos en una banca.

Tenía casi todas las miradas de los hombres en mí, gracias a mi particular forma de comer helado, primero lamia la punta del helado haciendo círculos con mi lengua, después lamia de arriba a abajo haciendo sonidos con mi boca. Eren no se daba cuenta de las indirectas que le daba, este chico sí que es idiota, o inocente, cosa que no creo.

–E-Eren, hace calor no crees –Le dije con un sonrojo en las mejillas y los labios entreabiertos, este me miro y trajo el helado que tenía en la boca, me acerque a su mejilla mientras la lamía.

– ¿Q-qué haces? –Preguntó asustado, que tonto es.

–Tenías sucio, solo te limpié –Fingí tristeza mirando el suelo- Perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

–No te preocupes –Me tomo el rostro, yo tenía los ojos abiertos y los labios entreabiertos. – ¿Vamos?

Se nos hizo tarde, fuimos a una tienda de ropa para Eren, donde coqueteé con el vendedor logrando que Eren se pusiera celoso y me abrazara de la cintura, pero se excusó diciendo que el chico no le daba buena espina. Fuimos a un café, después nos sentamos en el pasto del parque para comer los dulces, está haciendo frío y yo ando solo con shorts una camisa y medias hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, me rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos para entrar en calor.

–Hace frio, Levi –Eren al decir aquello me puso su chaqueta en los hombros, yo me la arregle, me queda gigante es como si usara... No sé pero algo grande como una carpa, creo que no es el mejor ejemplo.

–Gracias –Me apoye en su hombro y caí en un dulce sueño, donde Eren y yo teníamos una linda historia.

**Pov's Eren**

Al ver que Levi tenía frio le pongo mi chaqueta sobre sus delicados hombros, ella se la arregla y parece que usa ropa tres o cuatro tallas más grande, se ve muy linda, se apoyó en mi hombro para quedarse dormida. La volteo para tomarla en brazos apoyando su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cabeza y hombro, siento su respiración en mi cuello, me da un ligero cosquilleo. Me levanto junto a Levi y sus golosinas. Voy en busca de los caballos, están amarrados ambos juntos, agradezco eso, dejo las bolsas en el caballo de Levi amarradas, deposito a Levi en mi caballo para luego subirme yo. Fue un poco incómodo cuando tuve que darla vuelta para acomodarla mejor, sus pechos rozaban mis pectorales provocativamente, tuve que sentar a Levi en mis piernas, provocando que mi miembro acaricie su vagina.

Me fui lento para prevenir algún accidente, me demore treinta minutos, treinta malditos minutos con una erección por culpa de Levi, no debería vestir así de provocadora, todos esos babosos mirándole el trasero o sus pechos, es tan insoportable que me dan ganas de matarlos a todos, en especial al vendedor con el que Levi coqueteaba.

–E-Eren – ¡Por Maria, Rose y Sina! Levi jadeó mi nombre entre sueño, me pregunto qué soñara conmigo. Tal vez sueña que lo estamos haciendo, sonrío bobamente pero se me quita al escuchar a Levi– I-idiota.

Eso quita todas mis expectativas, debo de estar así de pervertido por culpa de Hanji, si tan solo me hubiera agarrado cuando casi me desmayo. Llegando al castillo me bajo junto a Levi dejando a los caballos en las caballerizas, tomo las bolsas con dulces y me adentro al castillo. Estando dentro veo a Hanji sentada en una silla frente a la puerta con una copa en mano y en la otra una botella, parece muy feliz.

–Cuídala bien, Eren y felicidades –Me dice tocándome el hombro y la mano de Levi, apesta a alcohol.

–Sí, ahora mismo la dejo en su cuarto –Le digo sin entender sus palabras.

Abro la puerta de la habitación de Levi, está desordenado con ropa por todos lados, algo raro de ella, la recuesto en la cama. Recojo toda la ropa y la dejo en el mueblo donde ella la guarda, busco un pijama para ponerle para dormir encontrando uno negro semitransparente, la curiosidad me come vivo. Le saco toda la ropa a Levi, y cuando digo toda, es TODA, desnuda en la cama le empiezo a poner las bragas negras trasparentes luego la parte superior, le levanta todo el busto dejándolo más redondo de lo que es. El sueño me ganó, me quite la ropa quedando en bóxer y me adentre a la cama junto a Levi, definitivamente estoy enamorado de esta pelinegra.

.

.

– ¡AH!~ –Un grito femenino me despertó, Levi de seguro.

– ¿Por qué gritas Levi? –Bostecé cansado tallándome un ojo.

–Mi cuerpo, míralo –Me dijo estérica, la mire y quede en shock. Su cuerpo esta como mujer se supone que hoy volvería a ser hombre.

–Vamos donde Hanji, ella sabrá lo que pasa –Le dije esperando que no se diera cuenta que dormimos junto, con el shock de ser mujer de seguro olvida ese detalle.

– ¿Por qué estás en mi cama, maldito mocoso? –Dijo un poquito enojada, yo me levante rápidamente para salir por la puerta pero me detengo cando veo un zapato de tacón rozar mi hombro quedando clavado en la puerta, trago en seco. – ¿A dónde mierda crees que vas?

–Y-yo no iba a ningún lugar –Dije nervioso evitando su mirada– ¡Mira tu cuerpo, eres mujer aun!

Cambie el tema esperando a que no me mate, Levi se levantó y me tomo de la mano arrastrándome hacia la habitación de Hanji, ni siquiera le importo que estuviera semidesnudo y que ella estuviera en un pijama de tela casi transparente.

– ¡Hanji, hija de puta! –Grito ya dentro de la habitación de Hanji.

–Levi no grites, la gente normal quiere dormir –Dijo tocándose la cabeza, al parecer tiene resaca.

– ¿Qué mierda es esto? –Pregunto Levi, yo me quería ir, por qué me tiene que arrastrar a mí también.

–Eso pulgarcita, significa que tu embarazo es positivo ¡Felicidades! –Hanji nos abrazó a ambos.

Creo que esta noticia ya no me sorprende y al parecer a Levi tampoco, me siento feliz, tendré una familia con mi Levi. Ahora es de verdad, seré padre del bebé más hermoso del mundo, tengo que decirle a Armin.

–No jodas –Dijo Levi mirándome, yo la tome en brazos y me la lleve al comedor.

–Estoy feliz, gracias Levi –La apreté contra mi cuerpo y la deposite en una silla para prepárale el desayuno.

–Lo tendremos y cuidaremos –Dijo Levi y yo pare en seco– Si no me ayudas a cuidarlo te juro que te cortare las bolas.

Le sonreí y me puse el agua a hervir para preparar café con leche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :3 un nuevo capítulo y temprano <strong>–**Llora como bebé**–

**Espero que le haya gustado, habrá un especial JeanArmin pronto, Levi y Eren se aman pero ninguno sabe nada respectos a los sentimientos contrarios .-. **

**Díganme si les gusto o si tiene alguna falla, así mejorare y podrán disfrutar más la lectura ñ.ñ**

**Nos vemos o leemos el próximo capítulo (ya me confundí xD) Bye nwn**


	5. Una Declaración desesperada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, solo la historia es mia**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Fem!Levi/Ereri/Fuego/ErwinPuto  
><strong>

**Notas al final :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo cinco: Una Declaración Desesperada <strong>

Un rico desayuno le preparo a Levi, con el embarazo tiene que comer rico y sano, le preparo mi especialidad Hot Cake a la Jaeger; son de harina integral, crema y arándanos, para mi suerte Sasha no se las ha comido. Levi mira los arándanos, me acerco a ella dejándole un pequeño plato con arándanos, ella sonríe llevándose uno a la boca.

–Saben rico –Dice mi azabache– ¿Quieres?

Asiento con la cabeza, ella toma uno acercándose a mí y se lo mete a la boca, pero que cruel es, destruyo mis expectativas. Me toma el rostro con sus pequeñas manos y me besa introduciendo su lengua y arándano en mi boca, disfrutando el ácido sabor del arándano junto al beso, se siente tan bien su lengua dentro de mi boca, profundizo el beso entrelazando mi lengua con la suya, mordiendo y succionando, separándonos para tomar aire, llevamos así como unos diez u ocho minutos, empieza a oler a quemado, es insoportable el olor, nos separamos y veo mis Hot Cake quemándose, corro a apagarlos pero empieza a salir fuego.

– ¡Fuego! ¡Me quemo Levi! –Grite al tener fuego en el mandil, en la parte del pecho– ¡Mis hermosos pectorales se queman!

Corro en círculos mientras grito, Levi se ríe de mi desgracia pero que cruel es, mi azabache se acerca con una cubeta de agua y me la tira en la cara y en el brazo que no estaba incendiándose, que puntería, de nuevo me tira agua pero en todo el cuerpo. Caigo sentado al suelo, me siento aliviado, un poco más y se queman mis sensuales pectorales.

–Chillas como nena, Jaeger –Me dijo abrazándose a mi pecho, ninguna quemadura tengo en mi pecho solo el mandil que quedo hecho añicos– Me asustaste, idiota.

–Perdón, soy tonto de verdad –Le digo acariciado su cabeza. Escucho abrir la puerta, es el pony con Armin en brazos.

– Hola Armin, Pony –Digo saludándolos y enviándole una mirada llena de odio a Jean por dejar a mi mejor amigo y hermano sin poder caminar. Aun no puedo creer que al tierno Armin le guste una cosa como esa.

– ¿Por qué están semidesnudos y en el suelo de la cocina? –Preguntó Jean mientras Armin está todo rojo- Huele a quemado.

–Bueno... Preparaba el desayuno y me distraje –Le dije explicando el olor a quemado, de lo otro no me había dado cuenta.

–Lo que tengo puesto se llama pijama sexy –Dijo Levi mirándolos– Necesitas uno Armin, así no bajas con solo una camisa grande. Eren vámonos.

–Pero no quiero –Hice un pataleta cruzándome de brazos– Tengo hambre.

– ¡Y yo quiero dulces! están en mi habitación –Me arrastro hasta la puerta, y nos fuimos a ponernos algo de ropa.

Un momento, Levi no está enojada por tener ese pijama puesto, y también me besó, estoy confundido, me besa pero no muestra ninguna señal de que me ama, esto es horrible, Levi es cruel por no corresponder mis sentimientos, aunque tampoco se lo he dicho pero es obvio que estoy completamente enamorado de ella, incluso me gusta desde que ella era hombre. Dejando mis confusos sentimientos de lado me dispongo a recoger mi ropa que deje en el suelo la noche anterior, a punto de ponérmela, una persona entran haciendo un escándalo.

– ¡Levi! –Grita Erwin abrazando a mi azabache, si no supiera que el comandante se revuelca con Mike, información que me dio Hanji, estaría muy celoso– Felicidades, por tu mini Levi o mini Eren.

–Tsk, idiota –Le dio un "pequeño" golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

–Gracias comandante –Digo divertido por la forma de ser de Levi.

–Veo que interrumpo algo –Erwin noto mi presencia y la ropa de Levi, moviendo ambas cejas de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa como la de Hanji– Bueno me voy, te vengo avisar que después los quiero a ambos en mi despacho para darles una información.

Dicho eso el comandante se fue dejándonos de nuevo solos, me apresure en vestirme, iré a tomar una ducha y me pondré ropa nueva, recordé que ayer después de hacer la limpieza no me duche, debo apestar. Veo a Levi tomar unos pantalones blancos, una camisa negra sin mangas y una toalla, también se va a bañar, tan común de ella. Me acerco a la puerta tomando la manija de ella para abrirla pero una voz femenina me detuvo.

–Eren, espérame –La miro confundido, ¿Esperar para qué?

– ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? –Digo y ella me mira como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**Pov's Levi**

– ¿Cómo qué para qué? Para ir a bañarnos juntos –Digo normal, ambos somos hombres que hay de malo con eso, veo al mocoso y este está todo rojo, ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa?

– ¡Levi no podemos hacer eso! –Gritó tapándose la cara– Usted es mujer y yo soy un hombre,

Mierda lo olvide por completo, hago un ademán con la mano indicando que se fuera, mi cara arde, que vergüenza ahora Eren debe pensar que soy una cualquiera. El maldito mocoso me puso este pijama que me regalo Hanji la semana pasada, noté que al castaño le gusta, eso es bueno, así Eren se enamora más de mí, aunque no sé si yo le gusto pero el debería darse cuenta que él a me gusta, las señales son más que obvias; lo beso y me preocupo por él. Aunque hay que agregar el hecho de que Eren es un completo idiota, pero mi orgullo es más grande y no soportaría un rechazo por parte del castaño, siento lagrimas mezclándose con el agua de la ducha, lagrimas escapan sin mi permiso por pensar en el rechazo que me puede decir Eren. Termino de ducharme, me pongo la ropa que lleve al baño y me dirijo al despacho de Erwin comiendo mis dulces.

Al llegar veo a Eren sentado en el sofá que hay junto a Erwin, el castaño forma una mueca al verme llegar, Erwin se levanta para que yo tome asiento, cosa que hago, ahora comiendo un chocolate escucho atentamente a las palabras de Erwin, sinceramente no me lo esperaba incluso Armin irá ¿Por qué yo no? Es muy injusto esto.

– ¿Por qué no puedo ir? ¿Por estar embarazada? –Digo enojada, no es justo que no pueda ir a la primera expedición al mar solo por estar embarazada, no correré peligro si ahora ya no hay titanes– Es muy injusto, Armin puede ir y él puede también estarlo.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Levi, ahora los titanes ya no existen, y si pasa algo yo puedo estar con ella –Dijo Eren decidido y serio, mierda, ese estúpido mocoso cada vez se roba un pedacito de mi corazón.

–Lo siento mucho Levi pero ya lo hemos decidido, te quedarás aquí –Dijo Erwin inmutable, agh como lo odio, tiene que comprarse una peluca que le deje respirar la cabeza.

–Buena decisión, comandante –Dije sarcástica antes de irme y dar un golpe con la puerta– Maldito pelucas, Puto, anciano de mierda, hijo de...

– ¡Que boquita! Con esa comes –Dijo Hanji interrumpiendo mis refunfuñados– Por lo que escucho y veo Erwin ya te lo dijo.

– ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo, maldita Hanji? –Dije con los puños a mis costados apretándolos por la rabia.

–Yo no estuve de acuerdo de hecho nadie lo estuvo, Erwin dijo que sería mejor y lo decidió solo –Hanji lo dijo un poco molesta, por primera vez en todos estos años que la conozco me atrevo a decir que Hanji Zoe es una buena persona.

Me retiro arrastrando a Hanji en busca de Eren, necesitamos hacer un plan, de todos modos voy a ir sí o sí. Vamos a la cocina y allí lo veo comiendo y preparando un sándwich, me siento en la mesa y Hanji se apoya en ella esperando a que este termine, Eren se da vuelta y nos ve a ambas y da un grito que no salió por el sándwich que tiene en la boca, me pasa el otro que antes preparaba, lo tengo en las manos y empiezo a hablar.

–Eren, voy a ir a la expedición pero necesito saber dónde estarás en la formación y cuál es la carreta más cercana a ti –Dije esto y Hanji saca unos papeles, dibujándome el área donde estará Eren, mientras el castaño habla.

–La carreta más cercana es la que lleva Jean, allí dentro va a estar Armin junto a las cosas de primeros auxilios, podrías esconderte dentro con la ayuda de Armin –Que suerte la mía, ahora será más fácil ir, veo los dibujos de Hanji, me hubiera gustado que Moblit dibujara en vez de ella, sobre el área de Eren, son horribles y así ella me molesta cuando yo dibujo.

–Cerca de Eren estarán Jean y Armin con la carreta, Mikasa junto a Alex al lado izquierdo de la carreta, Eren estará al lado derecho, Connie y Sasha al frente de Jean e Historia atrás junto a una soldado nueva. De seguro todos te ayudaran –Eren va a estar rodeado de sus amigos, eso me alegra ya que son los únicos que saben que ahora soy mujer menos ese Alex y la chica nueva.

– ¡Muy bien! Yo convenceré a los chicos a que nos ayuden –Dicho eso el castaño se fue dejándome con Hanji, comiendo el sándwich que me preparó Eren, Hanji hablaba.

–Le vas a decir que estas enamorada de él o esperaras a que Eren te lo diga –Dijo Hanji acomodándose los lentes y una sonrisa melancólica.

–Tsk, no estoy enamorada del mocoso –Al decir aquello me fui en busca de mi antiguo escuadrón, para despedirme de esos cinco chicos que tan leales fueron a mí, ellos formarían su propia familia, puedo decir que mi mayor orgullo es Petra, una mujer valiente con un enorme corazón. Todos vieron la muerte pasar frente a sus ojos pero lograron esquivarla valerosamente. Eso me enorgullece mucho.

.

**Dos semanas después**

.

El día para la expedición fuera de los muros ha comenzado, el sol esta de su lado, los jóvenes de la legión emocionados por ver el mundo exterior sin titanes y los veteranos esperando que todo salga como lo planeado. En el castillo no vuela ninguna alma, en la carreta de los primeros auxilios se encuentra Armin y cierta pelinegra que debería estar en el castillo. Todos los chicos vivos de la 104 apoyaron el plan de Levi. Eren está preocupado por la azabache, de que alguien los descubra y la devuelvan al castillo dejándola sola ¿Cómo sobreviviría Levi si no sabe cocinar? Erwin enserio debió haber olvidado ese detalle.

Abriendo las puertas de la muralla junto el grito de Erwin avisando a que prepararan sus caballos para salir, salieron siguiendo el rio cuesta abajo, ya que, por información de Armin el rio siempre desemboca en el mar. Pasando por el muro Rose adentrándose al muro Maria, un día completo se demoraron en atravesar el muro Maria, para al fin entrar en ex-territorio de titanes, el mundo libre de titanes tan deseado por la humanidad. Eren siempre mira de reojo la carreta donde este Levi, el castaño quiere estar adentro junto a su azabache pero de seguro esta lo rechazaría.

Comida, eso tenía Levi en sus manos, ya tiene un mes con su embarazo y su hambre se ha vuelto igual o peor que el de Sasha, Armin al igual que Levi también se embarazó pero no tiene la misma hambre que Levi. Armin miraba un poco incómodo a la pelinegra que no paraba de comer, solo dejo de comer para dormir y leer un libro de quién sabe qué cosa, Levi se aburría el blondo al parecer no quería hablar por temor a decir algo indebido, por lo que ella quiso crear un tema de conversación.

–Así que… embarazado de Jean ¿Eh? –Aunque Levi sabía la respuesta quería que Armin hablara aunque sea un poco porque ella, aunque no lo pareciera, es muy habladora. Armin se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

–S-sí, usted ya lo sabía, pero creo que quiere hablar un poco –Dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa amable para seguir hablando– ¿Qué espera que sea su bebé?

–Mmm… no lo había pensado pero me gustaría que fuera una niña –Levi inconscientemente acaricio su vientre plano con una diminuta sonrisa– ¿Qué quieres que sea Armin?

–Yo quiero que sea niño pero Jean quiere una niña –Armin con una sonrisa miraba a Jean con las riendas de los caballos– Aunque también me gustaría que fueran ambos, tener gemelos me refiero ¿Y qué quiere Eren?

–Te dolería a la hora del parto, Armin –Levi dijo aquello y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Armin– No me lo ha dicho y tampoco le he preguntado.

–Ya veo, ¿por qué cuando lleguemos no le pregunta? –Armin lo dijo tan natural que no espero a que Levi se sonrojara– O mejor espera a que se lo diga.

Asi entre pequeñas risas por parte de Armin por las malas bromas de Levi hacia Jean, ronquidos por parte del blondo y la pelinegra, y pequeñas charlas mientras comían llegaron al preciado destino después de dos días.

Eren feliz se bajó de su caballo para ir en busca de Armin y Levi, encontrándose con ambos durmiendo, los dejo solo para avisarle a Jean. Eren y Jean miraban el cielo conversando de cosas banales, estaba oscureciendo y recibieron la orden por parte de Hanji de armar un campamento con los chicos de su área, Historia y Sasha preparaban la cena, mientras que Connie, Alex, Jean y Eren armaban la tienda, Mikasa y la soldado nueva sacaban las cosas que usarían para dormir para ponerlas dentro de la tienda.

– ¡Puedes despertar a Levi y Armin! ¡Ya es hora de cenar! –Eren gritó para ser escuchado por su compañero.

–Bueno –Afirmo Jean para despertarlos, recibiendo un beso y sonrojo por parte de Armin y una patada en la cara por parte de Levi– ¿Por qué hizo eso capitán? –Pregunto Jean tocándose la cara.

–Por despertarme de mi preciado sueño, mocoso –Levi se levantó y se bajó de la carreta para sentarse cerca del fuego junto a Eren y los demás.

Todos tenían una amena charla, la única que no hablaba era Levi que tenía la vista pegada en el fuego y, de vez en cuando, en su comida. Armin veía muy diferente a la Levi que no dejaba de hablar en la carreta y a la Levi rodeada de personas y callada. El blondo se acercó a la pelinegra para sentarse a su lado y hacerle algo de compañía, y, para que se uniera un poco a la conversación, Eren había notado lo callada que estaba Levi pero no quería decir nada ahora. Levi miro al rubio a su lado ofrecerle una manzana verde, la miro con un brillo en los ojos aceptándola y dándole un mordisco, enserio esas manzanas le gustan más que las rojas, estas son con un sabor agridulce mientras que la otra es dulce, Levi agradeció a Armin y empezaron a crear una conversación, solo los dos.

Todos se fueron a dormir, los primeros en irse fueron Mikasa junto a Alex, Eren miraba mucho al chico de cabello negro, este siempre se reía con Mikasa y le tomaba la mano, después se fueron Sasha, Connie, Historia y la chica nueva, dejando solos a Eren, Levi, Armin y Jean. Armin se fue a dormir con Jean uno hora después de que todos se fueran, quedando Levi y Eren solos.

– ¿No tiene frio, Levi? –Preguntó Eren viendo a Levi apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas mientras las abrazaba, Eren le puso su chaqueta de la legión en la cabeza de la azabache para que le pusiera atención– ¿Se arrepiente de venir?

–No es eso, solo tengo algo que me inquieta –Dijo Levi distraída, la pelinegra a estado toda la cena pensando en lo dicho por Hanji hace dos semanas, pues, ciertamente su loca amiga tiene razón, ella está enamorada del castaño pero espera a que él se confiese

–Ya veo, ¿Quiere ir al mar? –Eren tomaba una toalla y se la colgó al cuello– No pudimos ir cuando llegamos ya que estaban durmiendo y recibimos órdenes de no ir hasta mañana.

–Vamos, mañana no podré ir ya que estará Erwin –Ambos iluminados con la luz de la luna caminaban a la playa, cinco minutos a pie, Levi no soportaba más, sus pies dolían, apenas llegaron a la playa Levi se sentó en pose india. Eren sonrió por ello, sabía que a la pelinegra le dolían los pies, todos los cambios por lo que pasaría la azabache Eren ya los sabia gracias a Hanji.

Eren se fue corriendo sacándose la polera y los pantalones para tirarse al agua salada, se sumergió en aquel inmenso mar probando el agua, de inmediato la boto al comprobar ese salado sabor y reía alegre por haber cumplido una parte de sus sueños. Eren fijo su vista hacia Levi, que, aburrida hace círculos con la arena mientras escribe cosas que Eren no podía definir, el castaño al salir del agua y acercarse a la pelinegra, esta borro inmediatamente lo escrito anteriormente en la arena, Eren la miro con duda y se sentó a su lado, tirándole agua con su cabello cuando el castaño lo sacudió.

– ¿Qué escribías hace un rato, Levi? –Pregunto con inocencia Eren.

–No es de tu incumbencia, Eren –Levi desvió la mirada al mar, había olas pequeñas.

– ¿Quiere entrar al mar? –Levi miro a Eren desaprobatoriamente, negando con la cabeza– Oh, entonces al parecer usted no sabe nadar, yo le enseño si quiere.

–Si se nadar, mocoso de mierda –Herido, el orgullo de Levi estaba herido– Te demostrare que se nadar, puto mocoso de mierda.

Levi se acercaba lentamente al mar, puso el pie derecho en la arena mojada, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, con la cabeza gacha mirando sus pies se adentró al mar, sintiendo la refrescante y suave brisa salada. En un pestañeo Levi vio toda su vida por sus ojos, una ola inmensa la tapó por completo llevándosela dentro del mar. Desesperado Eren se levantó corriendo para tirarse al agua en busca de la pelinegra.

– ¡Levi! ¿¡Dónde estás!? – Eren alterado se sumergió dentro de las aguas viendo una sombra yéndose al fondo del mar. Nadando lo más rápido que pudo alcanzó a Levi, saliendo con Levi en brazos la dejo donde minutos atrás estaban sentados, estirando a la pelinegra en la arena puso dos dedos en su muñeca para tomar el pulso, Eren se alivió al sentir el pulso de Levi. Eren levanto la quijada de Levi con cuidado, abriendo la boca y tapándole la nariz para hacer respiración boca a boca. Poco a poco Eren empieza a desesperarse al no ver reacción en Levi.

– ¡Maldita sea! Levi no me dejes solo, por favor –Eren lloraba en el pecho de la pelinegra– Por favor… yo te amo, mierda, por qué no te lo dije antes, te amo Levi Ackerman, no me abandones.

Una tos se empezó a oír junto a los sollozos de Eren, el castaño levanto la cabeza y vio a Levi toser, botando toda el agua tragada, aliviado esperó a que la pelinegra parara de botar el agua, al haber terminado de toser, Eren abrazo fuertemente a la azabache.

–Te amo Levi. No me asustes así –Eren le beso la frente mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

–Yo… Yo también te… te amo Eren –La pelinegra desvió la mirada sonrojada, el escape hacia la expedición al mar no fue tan mala idea. Eren tomo en brazos a Levi para llevarla a la carreta donde ella dormiría junto a Eren, la pelinegra le dio un pequeño y tímido beso en los labios al castaño, de inmediato escondió su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello.

El primer mes de embarazo de Levi no fue para nada malo, el segundo… ¿Sera mejor o peor?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nwn <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad antes de este capítulo iba a haber un especial JeanArmin, pero la inspiración no llegó y lo deje a la mitad Eh estado pensando qué pasaría si Levi se vuelve hombre durante el embarazo, tal vez pase o tal vez no :0  
><strong>

**Bueno nos vemos o leemos en el próximo capítulo, Bye n.n**


	6. Una Caída y Una Despedida Que No Espe

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y universo le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, solo la historia es mia**

**ADVERTECIAS: Fem!Levi/Ereri/JeanArmin/Mikeru/Oc/HanjiFujoshi/MikaLevi7u7 (naa, mentira xD)**

**Notas al final, incluida la disculpa u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo seis: Una Caida Y Una Despedida Que no Esperabas<strong>

Una mañana esplendida los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento recién se levantan para recibir las órdenes de entrar a territorio marino, el equipo de Eren está despierto desde la madrugada gracias a dos embarazados que no paran de vomitar, Armin el primero en vomitar despertó a Jean preocupado por los síntomas de su pareja, luego, al pasar unos minuto Levi sintió nauseas acompañadas con un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocadas por el olor del vomito. Eren junto a Jean acompañaban a ambos, preocupados incluso más que Armin y Levi, la azabache sentía vergüenza, nunca antes había vomitado delante de alguien. Jean se va en busca de agua para el blondo y la pelinegra esperando a que terminen de vomitar, cuando regresó Jean con dos vasos de agua en mano ambos embarazados ya estaban mejor.

–Armin, ¿Estas mejor? –Preguntó el ojimiel preocupado. Jean se acercó al blondo depositándole un beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba el vientre, Armin se sonrojo, pues Eren y Levi presenciaron aquello.

El castaño se preguntó cómo sería acariciar el vientre de Levi, este ya no era completamente plano, ahora tenía un bulto pequeño por el ser que se desarrollaba dentro de su vientre. Eren tímidamente se acercó a la azabache pidiendo permiso con la mirada para acariciar el vientre de Levi, fue un toque suave que estremeció a Levi por las heladas manos de Eren, poco a poco el castaño pasaba su mano delicadamente por el abdomen de la pelinegra. Levi sonrojada saco la mano de Eren para bajarse la camisa, ahora lo único que ella quiere es comer y sabe que Sasha ya está levantada pues la escucho gritar hace unos momentos atrás.

–Tengo hambre, Eren –Levi se levantó con ayuda de Eren, ambos iban caminando con sus manos entrelazadas pero pararon en seco cuando Levi recordó algo– No me he lavado la boca por segunda vez, necesito lavármela, ¿Eren me acompañas o voy sola?

Eren llevándole un vaso con agua a Levi, que con delicadeza se lavaba la boca para sacarse el mal sabor. Ya lavada como unas diez veces, la pelinegra al fin fue a comer su deseado desayuno; leche, pan y una ensalada de frutas. Comiendo dentro de la carreta Levi escucha la voz de Erwin acompañado de Hanji y Mike. La azabache no se preocupaba de escuchar su conversación, de seguro están hablando sobre lo que Hanji encontró en el mar. La pelinegra tranquilamente comía su desayuno hasta que empezó a escuchar un grito por parte de Eren.

– ¿¡Cómo que Levi está bien en el castillo!? ¡Ella no sabe cocinar! –Eren empezó a gritar, Levi se crispó ante ese grito, la única vez que lo escucho así fue cuando le dijo que abortaría a su hijo, Eren daba miedo en esa faceta.

–Mierda... Lo olvide ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? –Erwin dijo eso sobándose el puente de su nariz.

–Te lo tratamos de decir pero no nos escuchaste –Hanji dijo aquello tranquila tratando de calmar al castaño– La primera vez que te pones testarudo y tomas malas decisiones.

–Ah... Pero eso no importa ahora, comandante –Eren suspiró diciendo aquello– Levi si vino, está en la carreta.

La azabache se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, Erwin la mataría por desobedecer sus órdenes, hasta aquí llego su hermosa vida. Por otro lado Erwin, Mike, Eren y Hanji se acercaban a la carreta en un silencio sepulcral, Levi tomó una postura seria y desinteresada cuando divisó la rubia peluca de su amigo y comandante. Erwin tenía la boca abierta en una gran "O" al ver a la azabache comiendo tranquilamente, Eren se acercó a Levi abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella, la pelinegra tuvo un diminuto e imperceptible sonrojo que solo Mike notó. Erwin no sabía que decir, estaba anonadado, nunca nadie había desobedecido sus órdenes y eso lo hacía sentir... Raro.

–Perdón, Levi, se me olvido que no sabes cocinar y aun así te ordené que te quedarás en el castillo sola –Erwin apenado se disculpó con Levi.

–No te preocupes, de todos modos te iba a desobedecer –Levi tranquila seguía comiendo, tomando las manos de Eren que rodeaban su cintura.

–Veo que están juntos, eh pillines –Hanji alegrando el ambiente empezó a molestar a Levi y a Eren.

–Maldita... –Maldijo Levi por lo bajo.

Una semana estuvieron en el mar, una semana donde Levi no toco el agua salada por miedo a que pasara de nuevo, sentada en la arena Levi pasaba su último día en aquel lugar. Eren, Armin y Jean jugaban en el mar lanzándose agua, los tres chicos se dieron cuenta de lo solitaria que estaba Levi, pero más se sorprendieron al ver a Mikasa acercársele, sentándose a su lado. Ambas conversaron por un buen tiempo incluso rieron e hicieron unas caras raras por un rato, cuando la asiática se fue, Eren se acercó a la azabache tomándola por la cintura y cargarla hasta llegar al mar, Levi pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda de Eren. Cansada, cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocaron el agua helada se crispó por completo, no podía evitar recordar aquella noche cuando casi se ahoga, asustada se aferró fuertemente de la ancha espalda del castaño, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura del de ojos aguamarina. El castaño acariciando el corto cabello azabache tranquilizaba a Levi que empezó a tiritar levemente, Armin y Jean se miraban confundidos, nunca antes habían visto al sargento tan asustada.

–Levi, tranquila, no dejare que nada malo te pase, yo estoy contigo para protegerte ahora– Eren tomó el rostro de Levi entre sus manos para que lo viera mejor–, te pagaré el favor que años anteriores tu hiciste conmigo, cuando me salvabas incontables veces incluso estando herido.

–Eren… –La azabache mirando la boca del castaño le dio un tierno y tímido beso en los labios, un beso lleno de ternura y amor que solo ellos dos se podían dar– Confío en ti.

–Te amo Levi, y te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias –Con un beso esquimal Eren le dijo eso a la azabache que sonrojada sonrío.

–Yo también te amo, mocoso de mierda –Levi con su pequeña mano tapo el rostro del Eren al decir aquello.

–Eso es un poco vergonzoso, ¿no crees Armin? –Jean desvió la mirada donde su adorable novio que sonrojado se tapaba la boca– Pero yo también te amo, Armin, a ti y a nuestro o nuestra bebé.

Jean levantando a Armin por la cintura lo aprisionaba en un abrazo de protección, dándole un tierno y casto beso, imitando a la pareja de su lado. Ambas parejas salieron del mar después de un buen rato donde jugaban y conversaban, Eren y Levi dispuestos a ir a cenar llamaron a Armin y Jean que se excusaron con ir luego a cenar después de ir a ver a Hanji. El blondo después de un largo camino, donde estarían los rangos superiores Erwin, Mike y Hanji, no daba para más, sus pies se veían algo hinchados tras las botas, Jean sin pedir permiso cargo a Armin en brazos hasta llegar donde Hanji y los demás. El ojimiel sorprendido veía la escena que le causo un enorme sonrojo; allí dentro de la tienda donde se supone que duermen Mike, Erwin y Hanji, estaban los dos primeros en una posición muy comprometedora, divisando en una esquina a la castaña científica que con una sonrisa ladina veía a ambos rubios. Jean y Armin se preguntan dónde quedo el serio comandante Erwin Smith, y, cuándo se volvió así… Como ahora.

–Ejem… Comandante, teniente Mike, ¿Hanji? –Jean carraspeo mirando a todos en especial a Hanji que se veía muy rara, más de lo normal.

–Eh~… Me arruinaron el espectáculo –Lloriqueo Hanji levantándose de la esquina donde estaba sentada.

– ¿Qué pasó Armin? –Erwin preocupado fue donde Armin al ver que Jean lo tenía en brazos. Armin se bajó y negó con la cabeza.

–No me pasa nada, queríamos hablar con la señorita Hanji pero creo que los interrumpimos, creo que mejor nos vamos –Armin tomo la mano de Jean con la fingida intención de irse, pero la voz de Mike los detuvo, ambos chicos con una sonrisa se acercaron a los tres adultos.

–Siéntense y díganos lo que quieren decir y luego lárguense –Mike rudo como siempre dijo aquello tirándose en una silla, Mike tenía unas ganas horribles de hacerlo pero como era Armin lo aguantó.

–Bueno, es algo vergonzoso pero uno de estos días a Armin le empezó a sangrar un poco la boca, no lo dije porque él me aseguro que estaba bien pero hoy en la mañana pasó de nuevo ¿A qué se debe esto? –Sin escrúpulos Jean lo dijo con un aire desinteresado.

–Armin, a ti te gusta la ¿leche? –Hanji hablo con doble sentido aquello, cosa que ni Armin ni Jean entendieron.

–Por supuesto, es rica y nutritiva, a parte que me hace muy bien para el embarazo –Armin dijo simple con una sonrisa.

–Oh, ya veo, y la "leche" de Jean ¿Te gusta? –Lo dijo más directa con una sonrisa picarona para que entendieran.

–H-Hanji ¿Qué tiene que ver mi semen en todo esto? –Sin pudor Jean dijo aquello, Armin sonrojado de sobremanera por su respuesta anterior y por no haber entendido el doble sentido.

–Bueno mis inexpertos amigos, una embarazada tiene muy sensible su boca, por lo tanto, cuando abren muy grande la boca o meten algo a su boca demasiado grande esta de a poco empieza a tener pequeños sangrados –Hanji dio la explicación del sangrado de Armin para luego seguir hablando– Y una cosa más, Jean, si se la puedes meter a Armin, así el bebé sabrá que sus padres se aman y también estimularan los músculos del recto para la elasticidad y flexibilidad a la hora del parto.

– ¿Entonces el sexo oral no es una buena idea pero si la penetración por el culo? –Pregunto Jean que quería avergonzar a su pareja que ya estaba demasiado rojo como un tomate.

–Exacto, así que penétralo pero con cuidado hasta que tenga los tres meses, ahí podrás ser lo más salvaje que quieras –Hanji dijo sonriente mirando al blondo menor.

–E-entonces nos vamos, gracias Hanji –Armin se levantó con la cabeza gacha despidiéndose de los tres adultos con la mano mientras Jean lo seguía por detrás mirando el bien formado culo de su rubia pareja.

– ¡Acuérdate de lo que te enseñe, Armin! –Grito Erwin con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué cosa le enseñaste, Erwin? –Hanji curiosa le pregunto a su amigo con peluca.

–Es un secreto de pasivas, Hanji –Mike respondió divertido, ganando una estrepitosa risa de Hanji y una mala mirada por Erwin

…(눈.눈)…

Levi aburrido de esperar a Jean y Armin empezó a comer, Eren divertido veía a su azabache que comía muy rápido, casi como Sasha, sus amigos ya había cenado hace mucho, ellos quería esperar al blondo y al ojimiel. Acabando de cenar, yéndose de camino a la carreta donde ellos dos dormían, se encontraron con Armin que aún estaba sonrojado y a Jean que tenía una sonrisa ladina mirando la estrecha cintura del blondo. Eren vio a ambos caminar sin dirigirle la mirada, esto enojó al castaño que se dio cuenta de la mirada de Jean. Mañana lo golpearía y muy fuerte.

El castaño subió a la carreta encontrándose con una semi desnuda Levi que con una sonrisa coqueta le invitaba a acercarse, Eren viendo de pies a cabeza a la azabache notando el pequeño bulto en su vientre, se acercó a paso rápido para abrazarla y comenzar a besarla, desde los labios al cuello, subiendo de nuevo a los labios, introduciendo su lengua; mordiendo y succionando, sintiendo el fresco aliento de Levi, profundizando más el beso que se volvía cada vez más apasionado. Separándose para tomar aire, de nuevo el castaño empezó a recorrer el blanquecino cuello de la azabache con sus labios, llegando a la clavícula para recorrer desde allí hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, la azabache sonrojada desviaba la mirada de su ¿Amante? ¿Novio? Levi no sabía lo que eran, bueno, si lo sabía pero quiere escucharlo de la boca del castaño.

–Eren, ¿Que somos nosotros? –Fingiendo inocencia pregunto aquello.

–No es obvio, Levi –Dijo Eren mirándola a los ojos– Tu eres mía, de mi propiedad, eso te convierte en mi pareja o novia, como quieras llamarle.

–Entonces eres mi sensual novio perro –Levi dijo aquello dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Acostándose abrazados se quedaron dormidos, mañana ya tendrían que volver dentro de las murallas. Quedaban ya tres horas para levantarse pero cierto castaño ya estaba despierto con una incómoda erección en el bóxer, tratando de no despertar a la pelinegra llevó su mano a su erecto miembro acariciándolo sobre la tela, un leve jadeo se escuchó de la boca de la azabache, haciendo que el castaño se excitara más.

–E-Eren –El castaño escucho su nombre salir de los labios de Levi, Eren tuvo miles de pensamientos sobre lo que la pelinegra pudiera estar soñando, todos los pensamientos se debían a que estaban teniendo sexo–, idiota.

Eren entristecido empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de Levi para despertarla, no paso más de un minuto para que despertara enojada por haberle interrumpido su sueño, la azabache golpeó al castaño en la cabeza. Levi notó la erección de Eren, con una sonrisa traviesa llevó su rodilla a la entrepierna del castaño, haciendo movimiento circulares, torturando al de ojos aguamarina que jadeante gruñía por lo bajo. La azabache paso un dedo por el duro y húmedo miembro del castaño que palpitante pedía atención, tocando la tela humedecida del bóxer, Levi levantándose se sentó sobre Eren, restregándose contra el miembro del menor y dando pequeñas lamidas al no tan moreno cuello del castaño

–Eren, pervertido de mierda –Dijo en un tono sensual y atrevido– Tengo que darte un castigo por ponerte tan duro mientras yo duermo.

Eren tragó sonoramente mientras miraba a Levi los ojos, lamiéndose los labios suspiró. Levi en un elegante movimiento de caderas se levantó para pisar el erecto miembro del castaño, que, atónito gimió frunciendo el ceño.

–Te las arreglas solo, bebé –Bajando de la carreta en busca de comida Levi se fue.

–Mierda... –Maldijo Eren con su palpitante erección en su ropa interior.

Han pasado tres días, y, al fin están dentro de las murallas. Levi y los compañeros de Eren, junto a Erwin, Mike y Hanji, se despiden del ex-escuadrón de Levi, los cuatros chicos sonrientes, menos Petra que lloraba, abrazaban a Levi y le acariciaban el vientre. La azabache sonrojada bajó su camisa –En realidad era de Eren– para abrazar a Petra y secarle las lágrimas con su pulgar, Erd, Gunter y Auruo chocaron los puños con Levi, que con los años habían hecho eso siempre que iban a una expedición o a algún lugar donde sus vidas corrían peligro.

–Los extrañaré, chicos, en especial a ti, Petra –Levi le alborotó el cabello anaranjado de Petra regalándole una sonrisa que solo ella había visto– Sin ustedes estaré rodeados de mocosos, Mikasa y Armin.

– ¡Que cruel, sargento! –Dijeron Sasha y Connie al unísono, con la boca llena de comida. Comida que Levi quería, hay que decir.

– ¿Por qué nos dijo mocosos a todos menos a Mikasa y a Armin? –Dijo Sasha con un lindo puchero.

–De seguro son sus favoritos, aunque admito que me lo esperaba de Armin pero ¿De Mikasa? –Dijo Connie inflando las mejillas– Antes parecía que Mikasa quería matar a la sargento.

–Eso era en el pasado, ahora todo está olvidado –Dijo Mikasa con su frio semblante y voz, mirando a Connie y Sasha.

– ¡Qué miedo! ¿Por qué Armin es su "consentido", sargento? Si se le puede llamar así –Dijo Jean, que abrazando a Armin por la espalda miraba a Levi, pensando que la azabache dijera a Eren en vez de Armin.

–Porque Armin es ordenado y si ensucia él limpia sin que yo se lo ordene. Si hubiera un premio por la habitación más limpia, ganaría Armin y después Mikasa, yo no concursaría obvio, y perdería Connie y Hanji –Dijo eso con una sonrisa satisfecha mirando al blondo menor.

–Bien Armin, he decidido que tú serás mi remplazo ahora que no estoy –Dijo Petra abrazando al rubio con una sonrisa– Después te explico todo.

La tarde paso agradable conversando y comiendo, contando viejas experiencias y hablando de los preparativos de la boda de Petra y Auruo, que se casarían en dos meses más. Levi un poco celosa de que Eren no estuviera como Auruo con Petra, llamó al chico que reía de estupideces con sus amigos, el único de los amigos de Eren que estaba con los adultos era Armin, que se fue cuando se siento fuera de la conversación de los más jóvenes.

–Eren, quiero chocolate –Dijo Levi demandante.

–No hay, lo siento bebé, me voy, adiós –Eren no alcanzo a irse, pues Levi lo tenía sujetado de la camisa– Umm.

–Dije que QUIERO CHOCOLATES –Gritó lo suficientemente alto para que el grupo de jóvenes lo escuchara– ¡Y LOS QUIERO A-H-O-R-A!

–Iré a buscar de inmediato ¿Quieres algo Armin? –Pregunto con miedo a que Armin también reaccione como Levi, el blondo negó con la cabeza. Eren se fue tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar los chocolates para Levi.

Mientras en el jardín del castillo, todos habían reanudado su conversación cuando Eren se fue, Hanji se burlaba de Levi y Armin porque, tal vez, el pobre chico rubio también estaría así.

–Voy a la cocina a buscar al idiota, Armin, ¿quieres algo? –Pregunto Jean.

–Quiero una manzana, por favor –Dijo Armin con un brillo en sus ojos mirando al ojimiel.

–Dile al mocoso de mierda que quiero mis chocolates hoy, no mañana –Levi enojada empezó a refunfuñar por lo estúpido y retardado perro que era Eren y no poder encontrar unos malditos chocolates.

Media hora había pasado desde que Jean se había ido a buscar a Eren pero aun no regresaba, Armin preocupado movía sus dedos con nerviosismo mientras Levi tiraba maldiciones a Eren y, de vez en cuando, a Jean. Armin se paró bruscamente cuando vio a Jean con la ropa llena de polvo al igual que Eren, ambos estaban tosiendo un poco. El castaño con una sonrisa triunfante sostenía una caja de chocolates y Jean una bolsa con frutas por si el blondo o la pelinegra tuvieran antojos por fruta. Ambos chicos se acercaron a los embarazados, Eren le entrego los benditos chocolates a Levi y Jean le dio la manzana a Armin.

–No está mal, Eren –Levi con un brillo en los ojos y una diminuta sonrisa recibió los chocolates– Ahora límpiate antes de que te golpeé.

– ¿Por qué están llenos de polvo? –Pregunto con curiosidad Armin masticando su manzana.

–B-bueno es una larga historia –Dijo Eren rascándose la nuca mirando a Jean con complicidad.

–Tenemos tiempo, así que habla –Dijo Hanji curiosa que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación– ¡No me digas que se la metiste a Jean o viceversa!

– ¿¡QUÉ!? –Gritaron al unísono los susodichos.

–E-Eren… me engañaste con el imbécil cara de caballo –Dijo Levi con lágrimas en los ojos mordiendo rápidamente el chocolate– ¡Te odio maldito perro, hijo de tu mamá muerta!

–Levi yo nunca te engañaría con la yegua y con ningún hombre o mujer –Eren se acercó despacio a la azabache pero Levi lo empujó alejándolo de ella.

–No te creo ¿Cómo explicas el porqué de su demora? –Dijo Levi molesta.

–Eso si lo puedo explicar, bebé –Eren con una sonrisa empezó a contar el porqué de su demora– Y cuando llegaba de la ciudad me caí dentro de unas de las trampas de Sasha, Jean se cayó unos minutos después. Eso fue lo que pasó.

Eren terminó de contar la historia y Hanji y sus amigos empezaron a reír por su estúpida historia, Sasha, al igual que Connie y Hanji, estaba en el suelo girando mientras reían.

– ¿Ahora me crees, Levi? –Eren miraba enojado a loa tres idiotas que reían en el suelo– Yo no le veo lo gracioso, Sasha.

–Umm... Un poco pero lo pudieron haber hecho mientras estaban los dos juntos en la trampa –Levi dijo mirándolo desconfiada– ¿Qué dices a tu favor, Jean?

–Odio a Eren tanto como amo a Armin –Dijo serio mirando a Levi con serenidad– A parte yo no quiero que me la metan y dudo que Eren quiere que alguien se la meta ¿Verdad?

–Concuerdo con la yegua, yo creo que duele cuando te la meten ¿Verdad Armin? –Miró a Armin que sonrojado seguía comiendo su manzana con la cabeza gacha– Eso es un sí.

–Vamos pulgarcita, lo decía en broma para alegrar el ambiente –Dijo Hanji cuando se levantó del suelo– En realidad no lo creíste, son las hormonas que te hacen actuar así, Enana.

–Si lo creí, maldita cuatro ojos –Dijo Levi mirándola mal– Jean es gay y Eren es bisexual.

–Te equivocas, bebé –Dijo Eren triunfante– Jean puede ser gay pero yo soy Levisexual, o sea que solo tú me atraes.

Levi sonrojada se fue a golpear a los idiotas que se estaban riendo, como por ejemplo; Sasha, Connie, Hanji, Erwin, Jean y a Auruo. Todos lloriqueaban por el golpe que Levi les dio, menos Auruo, él lloraba de emoción por recibir el último golpe de la azabache. Eren miraba a Jean con una sonrisa de odio y se abalanzo sobre él, causando que Armin se asustara y tratara de separarlos pero se acordó de su situación y se alejó mirando a Mikasa para que los separara. Mikasa se levantó hastiada y separo a ambos chicos que aun lanzaban golpes, Eren cometió el grave error de casi golpear a la asiática, la pelinegra dejo a Jean en el suelo y a Eren lo tiro con toda la "delicadeza" de una dama como ella es.

–Han pasado cinco putos años y aún no maduras, Eren –Dijo Mikasa con voz fría– Ahora vas a ser padre al igual que tú, Jean. Deberían comportarse como tal y no causarles problemas a Armin y a Levi.

–Pero Mikasa –Dijo Eren empezando un berrinche.

–Nada de peros, Eren. No sé cómo Levi te soporta –La azabache dijo dando un suspiro.

–No te preocupes Mika, no hay nada que la "disciplina" no pueda hacer –Dijo Levi mirando a la asiática. Ambas pelinegras sonrieron ante ello.

Todos miraban raros a las Ackerman, por dos razones; la primera es que antes cuando Levi y Mikasa hablaban parecía que iba a estallar una guerra, y segundo, porque Levi le llamo "Mika" a la asiática.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :3 lamento la tardanza u.u Pero tiene explicación.<strong>

**Tenía el capítulo escrito hasta la mitad pero la inspiración para terminarlo nunca llegó **** Pero para el próximo no será así ya que lo tengo todo planeado –Acaricia un gato mientras ríe malvadamente (?)– **

**A mas tardar mañana subo el capítulo 7, es una promesa**

** Buahno quiero aclarar que el chico que salió en el capítulo anterior de nombre Alex es el chico del ova de Ilse, y como mi imaginación de nombres es nula ese nombre le puse xd **

**Pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y/o errores que pueda tener este capítulo.**

**Ah, se me olvidaba -.- La conversación de Mikasa y Levi saldrá en el próximo capítulo nwn**

**Comenten para saber su opinión respecto a este raro fic ñ.ñ ****Bye nwn**


	7. Una Sueño, Una Paliza Y Amor

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, solo la trama es mia**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Fem!Levi/Ereri/PersonajeOoc/Riren/LeviPervetid **

**Notas al final :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo siete: Una Sueño, Una Paliza Y Amor<strong>

Lo veía y no me lo creía, justo en mi entrepierna noto un bulto, me bajo los pantalones que tenía y veo a mi Leviconda, antes Penélope, pero aún tengo a mi bebé en mi vientre, suspiro de alivio y me levanto para destapar a Eren que duerme a mi lado. Abro sus piernas y me pongo entre ellas sacándole la ropa interior dejándolo a mi merced, veo su rosada entrada y me bajo un poco más los pantalones liberando mi miembro y acariciándolo para que despierte. Una vez que mi Leviconda estaba erguida orgullosamente mostrando su virilidad, me introduzco lentamente en el interior de Eren, sin preparar al castaño, este gime de dolor e incomodidad, despertándose levanta su cabeza viéndome con la mitad de mi miembro en su interior, él intenta sacarme de encima pero yo tengo mucha más fuerza que el castaño.

–Detente Levi… Sácalo, duele como mierda –Se quejó Eren con frenesí– ¿Por qué me haces esto? Me estas violando, mierda.

–Es venganza, Jaeger –Dije sonriendo como psicópata– Venganza por habérmela metido y para que sientas lo que yo sentí.

–Pero las mujeres son diferentes, maldita sea –El castaño me miraba con odio, yo empecé a embestirlo con brutalidad, esto se siente como estar en el puto cielo. Debería habérmelo violado desde hace mucho.

–Ah… Mierda… m-más rápido, Lev… ¡AH! –Gemía Eren como una perra cuando toqué su próstata. Sonreí travieso. Ahora era hombre embarazado pero al menos soy hombre.

Masturbaba el pene del castaño mientras lo embestía, haciendo que los movimientos de mi mano y pelvis se acoplaran. Cada vez más rápido, tocando el punto de placer de Eren sentía que ya estaba en mi éxtasis, veía con locura al hermoso y sexy chico de ojos aguamarina de nombre Eren, ambos nos corrimos cuando di mi última y más fuerte estocada. Cayendo rendido a los pectorales sucios con semen del castaño empiezo a reír como loco con esquizofrenia.

1(눈,눈)7

–Puto Eren, toma mi maldito poder… de la súper Leviconda –Decía Levi entre sueño– Hahahaha, mira cómo te violo, puto.

–Levi, bebé ¿¡Me estás violando en sueño!? –Eren sorprendido movía a Levi para despertarlo pero no lo lograba.

La azabache hablaba en sueño como hace una media hora mientras se movía por toda la cama botando al castaño al suelo. Eren trataba de despertar a Levi pero no lo lograba, al parecer la pelinegra estaba muy metida en su sueño donde violaba a Eren.

– ¿C-cómo que estas embarazado, mocoso violado? –Dijo Levi aun dormida– Aléjate demonio, yo soy el embarazado, no tú.

Despertando abriendo los ojos muy grandes se observó el cuerpo, notando su ausencia de pene pero la presencia de pechos. Levi se levantó rápidamente acorralando al castaño en el suelo, Eren con miedo sujetaba los brazos de la azabache.

– ¿Estás embarazado? –Preguntó Levi rezando en su interior a que no fuera cierto.

– ¿¡Qué!? –Gritó Eren sorprendido– ¿Cómo voy a estar embarazado si ni siquiera lo he hecho?

–Pero te violé, Eren –Dijo Levi mirándolo a los ojos y levantándose encima de Eren.

–Eso fue tu sueño, Levi –Dijo incómodo Eren levantándose y rascándose la nuca– A parte de que dudo que yo pueda quedar embarazado como Armin.

Asi terminó la conversación de ambos, Levi pensativa se fue a bañarse para luego ir a tomar desayuno junto a Eren que ya se había vestido y, tal vez, también se bañó. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor esperando a que Jean y Mikasa sirvieran el desayuno, una vez servido todos empezaron a comer en silencio, pero la paz fue interrumpida por la presencia de un hombre muy ruidoso y raro que se hacía llamar "Nikita Dela", demandando que quería ver a Eren para así enfrentarlo en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin armas.

–Eh~ ¿Por qué debería pelear contigo, Nakuta? –Preguntó Eren aburrido y sin ganas de pelear.

– ¡Es Nikita Dela! –Dijo el tipo musculoso– Vengo a pedir a Levi, él es mío y no puedo soportar que un debilucho como tú lo tenga en sus brazos.

Levi aburrida veía la escena que montaba Nikita, quería ver que respondía Eren, eso era lo único que le interesaba.

–Umm... Lamento decirte que **mi** Levi ahora es mujer y está embarazada, es mi hijo o hija y mi mujer –Eren frunciendo el ceño dijo eso, se luciría y todo gracias a Nikita– Y no soy debilucho, yo fui el mejor de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en mi generación de entrenamiento ¿Y de dónde conoces a Levi, Nakuta?

– ¡Agh, ES NI-KI-TA! –Dijo desesperado– Lo conocí cuando fueron a la ciudad ustedes dos y escuche su conversación, pensé que ya era hombre así que me empecé a fortalecer y al pasar los dos meses quedo el hermoso resultado que ven ahora. Desde ese día me enamore de él, ahora ella.

Nikita hacia unos movimientos raros mientras mostraba sus exagerados músculos y le lanzaba besos a la azabache. Levi con asco miraba a Nikita, sus músculos eran muy pronunciados llegando a tener unos pectorales muy levantados como si fueran pechos y con las venas salientes se hacía mucho más horrible, ni Mike era así como Nikita. Todos miraban entretenidos en especial Connie y Hanji que se acercaron a Dela para tocar sus músculos.

–Waa~ tu pecho se mueve cuando hablas –Dijo Hanji tocando el pecho del raro chico– Levanta a Connie con tu brazo.

–Sí, sí, levántame, levántame~ –Dijo Connie sujetándose del brazo de Nikita para ser levantado. Con facilidad Dela levanto a Connie del suelo solo con su brazo derecho.

– ¡Oigan ustedes par de idiotas! –Gritó Eren a Hanji y a Connie.

–No te daré a Levi tan fácilmente, Nakuta –Dijo Eren sacándose la chaqueta que tenía puesta y sacudiéndola para volvérsela a poner, Levi lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y siguió comiendo su desayuno– Ya se la metí y hasta el fondo así que vete por una puta porque ella no lo es.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Eren? –Preguntó Jean pensando que el castaño se había quitado la chaqueta para pelear.

– ¿Eh? Bueno, siempre quise hacer eso –Dijo Eren con cara de idiota rascándose la nuca.

– ¡No me ignoren tan fácilmente! –Gritó Nikita– Si no peleas entonces me llevare a Lev… ¡KYA!

Nikita gritó cuando vio a Levi que tenía unas gafas mientras leía. Todos lo miraron y aguantándose la risa, la azabache lo veía irritada en serio que ese tal Nikita es muy desagradable. Eren lo miraba rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice y se sentó en el suelo en pose india, palpó a su lado para que Dela también se sentara y lo hizo.

–Ah... Nikita, yo sé muy bien que Levi es la sensualidad en persona pero yo la amo mucho y no me dejare que un completo desconocido se la lleve así como así –Eren lo miro desafiante– ¿Acaso tú cuidaras al bebé que espera Levi aun cuando sabes que no es un tuyo?

– ¡Por supuesto! Yo amo mucho a Levi y no me importa si espera un bebé de un mocoso –Dijo Nikita. Hanji y Erwin se acercaron a Dela con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Es un buen hombre que cuidara perfectamente a Levi –Dijo Hanji llorando.

–Tienes mi aprobación –Erwin al igual que Hanji tenía lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos. El rubio comandante tomó a Levi en brazos para pasársela a Nikita pero Eren la agarro sentándola en sus piernas.

– ¡Comandante! ¡Hanji! –Grito Eren enojado abrazando a Levi– ¿No dirás nada, bebé?

Levi mantuvo la cabeza gacha juntando y separando sus dedos, levantándose con una sonrisa se acercó a Nikita que emocionado abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo a la azabache, frente a Nikita, le pego a este con la cabeza en el mentón, le dio una patada en la entrepierna y lo empujo para que cayera al duro suelo. Levi subiéndose encima de Dela le empezó a proporcionar golpes en su asqueroso rostro. Eren sorprendido por la reacción de la azabache la trataba de separar de Nikita, el rostro del pobre chico estaba lleno de sangre y rasguños hechos por la pelinegra. Una vez Levi separada del hombre musculoso, Eren la abrazo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, la azabache infló los mofletes fingiendo enojo.

–Nunca dejaría a Eren por irme con un sujeto tan detestable y engreído como tú ¿Cómo pensaste que me podría ir contigo, Nikita? –Dijo Levi enfadada cruzando los brazos.

–Sabía que no te irías conmigo, Levi ¿Pero si hubiera sido Farlan el que te hubiera proclamado, irías con él o te quedarías con el mocoso? –Dela dijo mirándola desafiante.

– ¿Farlan? –Preguntó Eren confundido, nunca en sus cinco años en la legión había escuchado tal nombre, Hanji se lo llevo lejos de Levi para contarle quien era Farlan.

–Farlan era el compañero matón de Levi cuando vivía en la ciudad subterránea junto a una chica llamada Isabel –Dijo Hanji seria y en voz baja– Ambos murieron en una expedición.

Levi miro donde Hanji y Eren enojada para volver a mirar al frente donde estaba Nikita. Con los brazos cruzados suspiro sonoramente llamando la atención de todos en especial la de Eren.

–Farlan está muerto y aun así me quedaría con Eren, él es el padre de mi bebé y no soy una puta como para embarazarme de alguien y después ir con otro –Levi con el semblante obscurecido mostro una sonrisa siniestra, asustando a Nikita haciendo que este retrocediera en acto de reflejo– Además a Farlan le gustaba Isabel, dudo que él haría algo como tú.

Levi alejándose se fue del comedor para ir a su habitación y recostarse en su cama. Todos observaron a Nikita, que con la boca abierta veía la escalera por donde se fue la azabache, Eren tocó el hombro de Dela para que le pusiera atención, el musculoso chico con furia y humillación levanto su puño para lanzarlo directo al rostro de Jaeger pero el castaño fue más rápido y lo esquivo y sujeto con la mano para que no diera más golpes. Eren tranquilo detenía los golpes de Nikita hacia su persona, él sabía que Dela solo estaba dejando salir su frustración, el castaño aburrido le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que la nariz de Nikita sangrara.

–Mejor vete, arruinaste el desayuno de Levi, de todos –Eren se fue a buscar a Levi a su habitación dejando a Nikita con los demás.

…눈, 눈…

El cielo estaba celeste con un toque anaranjado diciendo que ya se acercaba el atardecer, dos azabaches y un castaño estaban sentados debajo de un árbol conversando de cosas banales, tratando de distraer a la pelinegra embarazada que con la vista perdida en una flor que tenía en las manos le sacaba los pétalos. Eren recordó el día donde Levi y Mikasa conversaban en la playa, nombre que le pusieron después de preguntarle a Armin lo que decía su libro. El castaño decidido pregunto la conversación anterior de ambas Ackerman, ganando una risa por parte de Mikasa y una sonrisa por Levi.

–No creo que te guste nuestra conversación, Eren –Dijo la asiática mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡Si me interesa! Prometo que no me enojare –Dijo Eren inflando las mejillas y poniendo ojos de cachorro.

–Este bien, te contaremos –Dijo Levi divertida.

~Flash Back~

Levi sentada en la arena siente la presencia de alguien sentarse a su lado, voltea el rostro en busca de la identidad de la persona, encontrándose con Mikasa Ackerman, su prima*.

–Levi ¿Podemos hablar? –Dijo la pelinegra asiática.

–Umm… Si es sobre que no apruebas mi embarazo solo por el hecho de que Eren es el padre, mejor vete –Levi dijo cortante mirándola a los ojos. Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

–No es sobre eso, sino al contrario –Mikasa dijo acomodándose mejor cruzando sus piernas y regalándole una sonrisa a la azabache– Apruebo tu relación con Eren pero ¿Por qué te gusta Eren?

–Me gusta su determinación, su personalidad, sus ojos, su piel es suave y es umm… s-sexy –Dijo lo último en voz baja para no ser escuchada, pero Mikasa la escucho y no pudo esconder su risa.

–Bueno… en eso ultimo tienes razón, es sexy pero también es un completo idiota –La asiática miraba al mar donde estaban Armin, Jean y Eren jugando– Si Eren te lastima dímelo y lo mato, no soportare que rechace a alguien que es un familiar lejano.

–Umm… Mikasa ¿Te pasó algo? Te noto feliz –Dijo Levi mirando a la pelinegra. Mikasa se sonrojo y tapó su rostro con ambas manos– No me digas que paso algo entre el tal Alex y tú.

–Bueno, Alex me dijo que yo le gustaba pero no sé qué decirle –Confeso Mikasa esperando un consejo por parte de la azabache.

–Umm… Si no te gusta dile que no y si te gusta, pues correspóndelo –La azabache dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–Umm… Cambiando de tema, ¿No crees que Eren es un idiota a veces? –Mikasa dijo carcajeándose.

– ¿A veces? Yo diría que siempre –Dijo Levi divertida– Con su cara de idiota y sus ojos grandes como un cachorro abandonado –Levi "imito" al castaño haciendo su voz– _Perdón capitán_, disculpe no era mi intención.

–_Maldito cara de caballo, ven aquí y veras_ –Imito ahora Mikasa– _Armin, saldremos y veremos el mar._

–_Exterminare a todos los titanes, sin que quede ninguno en pie _–Imito Levi, ambas azabaches se rieron por sus imitaciones a Eren– Es un idiota muy lindo.

–Sí, bueno me voy Levi –Dijo Mikasa levantándose– Creo que ahora nos llevamos bien ¿verdad? Si quieres me puedes llamar Mika.

La pelinegra asiática se levantó y se despidió de Levi con una sonrisa.

~Fin Flash Back~

Eren tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas en enfado por escuchar esa historia que no le agrado para nada. Él no era para nada así, nunca hacia una cara de cachorro abandonado, o eso es lo que el castaño creía.

–Son muy crueles –Dijo Eren ofendido– Yo nunca hago esas caras.

–Admítelo, perro –Dijo Levi juguetona– Eres como un perro y yo soy tu ama.

–Tu eres mi gatita sexy –Dijo Levi besando a Levi en los labios.

–Mejor me largo, esto se pone muy cursi –Mikasa se alejaba con la lengua hacia fuera en señal de asco.

Eren acercándose a la azabache puso ambas piernas en cada costado de la pelinegra haciendo que quede recostada en el césped. Besándola fogosamente en los labios, haciendo que la azabache gimiera por lo bajo, mordiendo y succionando ese húmedo musculo, Eren metiendo una mano debajo de la blusa de Levi haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y empujara al castaño lejos de ella, botándolo al pasto.

–D-detente ¿Acaso piensas hacerlo aquí a la deriva? –Dijo la azabache avergonzada.

–Pues… suena tentador y excitante pero si no quieres vamos a nuestra habitación –Eren tomo a Levi al estilo princesa entrando al castillo y subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Eren recostó a Levi delicadamente en la cama subiéndose encima de ella, sacándole la ropa dejándola solo en lencería. Eren se quitó la camisa que traía, a punto de bajarse los pantalones tocaron la puerta interrumpiéndolos.

–Tsk… ¿Quién mierda es? –Dijo Levi pero la respuesta nunca llego.

–Hola, L-e-v-i –Dijo una voz

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :3 Cumpli mi promesa :')<strong>

**Bueno este cap. tiene misterio, ¿Quién sera esa persona? ¿Por que no les di lemmon?**

**Soy malota por dejar la incógnita xD **

**Gracias por comentar nwn Bye n.n**


End file.
